Abuse
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Feeling like Brax is getting too much for her, Ricky has moved in with Phoebe and concentrating on her unborn baby, but as she gets some news about Andrew, who will be there for her: Her best friend or her on/ off partner?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, another new story from me. I've had the idea for a while, but I had writers block with how to start it.**

 **I did a similar storyline, with Tom and Jessica from Casualty.**

 **Angelos doesn't exist.**

 **Ricky doesn't know Brax's brothers.**

 **Ricky has a part - time job and she can drive.**

 **Ricky: 15.**

 **Brax: 17.**

 **As always, I don't own the characters or the show. The only thing, I own are, the spelling and grammar mistakes I make.**

* * *

Abuse **.**

Chapter 1.

Ricky knew she had to cover up the bruise that was on her left cheek. Rooting in her make up bag, she dusted foundation on her skin and then she picked up her mascara as

She knew the first time he hit her, she should have left him but he told her he loved her and she knew against her better judgement, she loved him to.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. She picked up her jacket and shrugged it on. "I'm off to work" She told her boyfriend.

"Fine, but don't be late" He warned her.

"Sure" She plastered on a fake smile as she picked up her handbag and opened the front door, walking down the steps.

She unlocked her car and got in the drivers seat, shutting the door and belting up. She put the keys in the ignition and drove off down, the road.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I know it's short, but I was trying to set the scene. If, I'm not happy with the first chapter, I may change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's been a while since I updated this, I had writers block as I seem to with every story at the moment. Suggestions for any of my stories will be grateful as I'm stuck on most of them, if I use your ideas, I will credit you.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review.**

 **brittanynay: Thank you for the review, Brax will be finding out that Ricky is being abused, I'm just not sure when that will be.**

* * *

Abuse

Chapter 2 

Ricky's POV. 

I arrived at work and turned off the engine. I sat in the car for a moment and I looked in the mirror. The bruise on my cheek was almost faded. I put the mirror up and take off my seatbelt, grabbing my bag. I shut the door and then lock it, before heading across the road to open the double doors.

I have two jobs: I'm a admin assistant. In, my spare time I'm a photographer, I do it for fun really, but occasionally, I do get asked to do jobs. I enter the office and sit at my desk, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I turn on the computer. It loads up, and I don't realise, I'm busy staring in to space, letting my mind wonder.

My boss approaches my desk, where I'm busy typing up a document.

"Go home, you don't seem to be on your game" She tells me.

I turn in my chair. "I'm fine"

She shakes her head. "Go home, Erica"

I stand and sigh silently as I collect my things. I hated anyone calling me Erica. I dump my bag in the car and walk slowly to the drivers side. I get in, belt up and put the keys in the ignition and drive away.

I arrive home, all too soon. As, I stare up at the detached house my boyfriend brought, I begin to regret moving in with him. The white walls were soothing inside, but now they made me feel claustrophobic. I get out, lock the doors, head up the steps, unlocking the door. I head straight upstairs.

I sit on my bed and sigh, wondering what punishment my boyfriend will give me when he gets home from work. I switch off my phone, so he doesn't call me. I know it's cowardly of me, but I just want a few hours to myself to do what I want.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short** , **I just wanted to get back in the swing of writing this story. Ricky's boyfriend doesn't have a name. I'm not happy with this chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky faces her boyfriend but isn't prepared for what he does.**

 **I know she's the manageress of Angelo's in the show, but Angelo's doesn't exsist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it has been a while since the last update, but I got a chapter idea and I wanted to write it.**

 **FrankElza: You will find out what Ricky's boyfriend does to her in this chapter. Thank you for the review.**

 **brittanynay: Thanks, I'm also glad I'm continuing this story. I did a similar one with Casualty, a few years ago, on my other account** **so I'm hoping it doesn't turn out exactly the same. Also, thank you for the storyline suggestions, I like them. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 3

Richard's POV. 

I entered our house, waiting for her to get home.

I hear a car pull up on to the drive, I watch through the curtains as she gets out of the car, pick up her handbag and shutting the door. She clicks her keys and I watch as she heads up the steps to the front door. The door opens and she enters the house.

"Hey babe" She smiles.

"How was work?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It was fine" She replied.

"You liar" I said calmly.

"I was at work" She smiled, reaching up in to the cupboard to get a mug out.

I say nothing as I head up the stairs and I sit in our room, thinking.

Ricky knows not to disrespect me. She's aware of the consequences if she does. I get off the bed and go downstairs in to the living room, where Ricky is curled up on the couch, reading a book. "Are you ok?" She asks, noting the change in my behaviour.

"Get up" I said.

"Please.." She whimpered.

"Your pathetic" I snapped, placing the mug down on the side table.

I take the spoon out, grabbed her arm, pulling it tightly around her back and press it to the back of her hand, as she hisses in pain. "That's what you get for lying, isn't it?"

She's quiet, but I can see the tears starting to form.

"Answer me " I roared, getting up in her face.

"Yes" She gulped.

"Good" I smirked, I had her under my control, I thought as I kissed her cheek and left her there.

Lying in the darkness, Ricky allowed the tears to fall, as she looked at the burn which was beginning to turn a dark angry red.

* * *

 **We are only just beginning. He's going to get worse. Sorry, for the short chapter, I hadn't write this in a while, as I had writers block so I'm not sure when the next update will be.**

 **Next chapter: New boy Brax arrives in the Bay with his brothers, and has a close encounter with a certain blonde.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it's ta** **ken me ages to get this up, I guess because I have so many "Bricky " stories I'm struggling to come up with separate storylines for them.**

 **FrankElza: She certainly is in trouble with Andrew. Thank you for the review and checking this over.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 4. 

The alcoholic mother, the abusive father and their 3 kids were in the back of a battered car.

"What a dump " Heath exclaimed, walking inside once Cheryl had unlocked the door.

It was a small house, only a bit bigger than the previous house they had left. Heading straight down the hallway, you had the kitchen on the left, which had another door to a room containing the washing machine, and tumble dryer, and finally there was the garden which Brax knew that Casey would like.

"Watch your language Heath" Cheryl scolded him. Heath scowled at his mother when her back was turned.

"Let me help mum " Brax offered as he seen his mum struggle with boxes, balanced on top of each other.

"Thanks Darryl " Cheryl said.

"Go and choose your rooms boys " Cheryl told them, once she had finally finished setting up.

Casey ran up the stairs to choose his room.

Casey had chosen the second bedroom, Heath had taken the third and Brax, the first one.

"OK Case " Brax ruffled his brothers hair.

* * *

On the other side of town, Ricky was watching Andrew sleep. Getting on her knees, she looked under the bed and pulled out a pre - packed bag and placed it on her shoulder as she left the bathroom and walked across the landing before heading down the stairs. Opening the door, she stepped out in to the darkness, making her way to her mothers house.

"Erica, what are you doing here?" Her Mum, Julia Sharpe, who had her hair in a brown bob and wore jeans, questioned her youngest and only child.

"I wanted to see you " Ricky said, hoping she'd let her in.

"Fine " Julia sighed, opening the door.

Ricky stepped inside, feeling a sense of warmth and safety as she headed in to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Look, you know I enjoy having up here, but your old enough to sort out your own problems " Julia said as she handed her daughter a mug of warm milk.

"I know " Ricky answered after she had took a swig of the drink.

"Andrew's a good man, you should count yourself lucky " Julia said.

"Yeah " She thought, taking another drink.

"Look, you can stay in your room, but you need to go back to him " Julia said.

Ricky raised her eyebrows.

* * *

Ricky dumped her back in the corner of the room, and saw her desk and bed, she had painted the walls a calming white. She unzipped the bag and pulled on her pj's before crawling under the covers.

* * *

It was 6: 30 when Ricky returned home, she let herself in and took a deep breath before placing her keys down on the table in the hallway, she hung her coat up on the banister and then started to climb up them, letting herself in to the room.

She was grateful that Andrew hadn't found out she'd stayed the night at her mum's house.

* * *

As soon as she closed her eyes, the alarm sounded, she quietly groaned, pushing the covers off her.

"Get up, you lazy cow" Andrew spat.

"Morning " She simply smiled, hoping she wouldn't get a slap for her troubles.

"Shall we go the beach?" Andrew asked her.

"Sure, " Ricky agreed, the beach sounded fun and she could take some pictures, for her portfolio, she had two, she had one for her professional work and another one for her fun. She reached for her camera and put it around her neck.

"Come on" He snapped.

* * *

Andrew and Ricky looked like the perfect couple as they walked along the beach, hand in hand, but what was hidden was the secret that Ricky held as she tugged the sleeve of her top down.

New boy Brax was kicking the stones in his way, he was frustrated at having to leave Mangrove River, his former home. Brax stood on the sand, watching the couple pass and noticed they had started to get in to some sort of heated argument. She didn't say anything. "Answer me!" Brax saw Ricky get swept up in one fluid motion and in the arms of the man she was with running towards the water.

"Let go!" Ricky struggled. Andrew threw Ricky in to the water, watching as she went under; struggling to compose herself, then he turned, walking away, keaving her to drown.

Brax wasted no time in rushing to Ricky's aid and diving in to the water, swimming the length it took to reach her.

* * *

 _Brax's POV_

 _She was cold to the touch when I pulled her out. Her lips were blue and she wasn't breathing or moving._

 _"Come on" I muttered, pounding down on her chest, when Heath and I were younger, we attended this survival course and they taught us CPR._

 _She didn't move. I fumbled for my phone and called 911._

 _"What service do you require?" The voice on the other end of the line, asked._

 _"Ambulance " Brax stared at the floor in shock._

 _"One has been dispatched and is on its way "_

 _"C-chers " He stuttered as he switched off the phone._

 _End of Brax's POV._

Two paramedics arrived at the scene and got out of the ambulance, heading over to the woman, who was lying lifeless on the golden sand.

"What happened here, mate?" The male, who was called Jeff, asked.

Jeff's partner, Dixie, unzipped her medical kit as she heard Brax reply with a shrug "I don't know "

"What's her name?" Dixie asked.

Brax shrugged. "I don't know "

The paramedics slid a spinal board under the girls back and placed it on to a stretcher, putting blankets over her and pulling the straps tight before wheeling the stretcher in to the ambulance.

* * *

"Unknown female, has moderate hypothermia, GSC 9, resps are 8 and her BP is 90/ 6O " Said paramedics as they wheeled the stretcher in to the hospital.

"RESUS 2" The doctor said.

Paramedics nodded and wheeled the stretcher through the double doors and lifted the spinal board up before pulling it across to the RESUS bed.

The doctor wrapped her in warming blankets and started her on a warming IV line, going to book a CT scan to see what damage there was to her brain.

* * *

"Are you a relative?" The doc asked him as he headed in to the girls room.

Brax shook his head. "No. I just moved in to the area "

The doctor nodded as he checked her vitals. Her BP was low, as was her temperature, but she was warming up.

* * *

"Hey" The man spoke as the blonde - haired beauty's eyes gently fluttered open.

"Who are you?" Ricky asked.

"I'm Darryl Braxton" He introduced himself.

Ricky stared, the name meant nothing to her.

"I saved you " Brax told her.

"Thanks, " Ricky said.

"Here, take my number " Brax got out his phone and went in to his contacts to reel off his number.

The doctor come in and checked her vitals again, they had risen and the doc decided that she was well enough to go home.

The two of them headed out of the hospital.

Shivering, Brax pulled off his jacket and draped it over her.

Ricky clutched the jacket to her.

"Sure you'll be OK?" Brax checked with her as they reached her house.

Ricky nodded. "I'll be fine " As, she walked up the steps, she turned and thanked him, Brax nodded.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cheryl demanded as Brax walked in to the house.

"At the beach " Brax said, as he shut the door.

"Well, we could have done with your help " Cheryl snapped.

Brax shrugged, he couldn't get the blonde - haired beauty out of his head and he wondered why the man who was with her, was shouting at her. He didn't know how, but he was going to help her.

* * *

Laying, on her bed, in her mum's house, (She didn't want to go back to hers and Andrew's) Ricky wrapped the blanket around her as her mum entered her room.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked. As she was a minor, the hospital had called her.

"I'm fine "

Julia nodded and left her to get some rest, before she turned back and spoke to her:

"I should have listened to you before " Her mum told her, squeezing her hand.

"It's fine "

Julia kissed her daughters forehead, and then left her room.

"Your weak you know that " She jumped at the voice, which belonged to Andrew.

Ricky shook her head, she wasn't weak, but she wondered how he had gotten in to her room, she had a lock on the door. Then, her gaze turned to her window, it had been smashed.

"Mu-"Ricky tried to scream, but Andrew quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with fear as he trapped her. "No " She whispered, fearful he was about to attack her.

Unaware her phone was on record and was recording everything that was happening between the two of them...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next update.**

 **Next chapter: Brax invites Ricky for a coffee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had this written for ages and done absolutely** **nothing with it, so I think I had better finish the chapter.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. Introducing the boys to the Bay was my favourite chapter to write, my favourite scene to write was when Brax saved Ricky. Who knows what Andrew will do to her?**

 **Sarah (Guest) Thank you for the review, that means a lot. I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your request, it was a good idea and even though I attempted it briefly, I realised it wouldn't really work as I only come in to the show when Casey's last episode aired, although, I knew that Brax dated Charlie. I also watched Ruby's last scene on YouTube, sorry.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. In answer to your question: Andrew is 20.**

 **homeandawayfan99: Thank you for the review.**

 **Rated T, if this chapter is uncomfortable reading for anyone, I'd ask you please to stay away from it.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 5. 

She lay underneath him, paralysed and not daring to breath, as he slapped her face and got up, as she quickly pulled the duvet around her.

Watching as he headed off to the bathroom, she sat up and felt around on the floor for her phone, the last place that she remembered having it.

"Looking for this?" Andrew held up her iPhone.

"Yes" Ricky nodded, holding her hand out.

"No. " Andrew glared and tucked it in to his pocket. Ricky sighed as she took the covers off her and swung her legs on to the floor.

* * *

Arriving home, she fished her keys out of her bag and pushed them in to the lock, waiting for them to connect and then she pushed the door open and stepped inside, walking in to the living room, she took off her shoes and curled her legs underneath her.

 _"I new message"_

 **Sender: Darryl Braxton.**

 **To: Erica Sharpe.**

She went in to her inbox and read the recent message.

 **"Hey, do you fancy a coffee?"**

A coffee could be just what she needed. **"Sure. "**

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked, grabbing her arm.

She pulled her arm out of his painful grasp. "I have a shoot " She felt bad for lying, but not that bad. She placed her camera in to her bag along with her purse and phone.

"Funny" He smirked. "You didn't mention anything "

"I know " She replied, picking up her bag and walking out of the bedroom, across the landing and down the stairs.

Getting in to her car, she put her keys in to the ignition, and drove down the road, feeling a surge of relief run through her as she got away, if only for a few hours.

* * *

When, she arrived at the café, she found Brax sitting at a table, looking at his watch, obviously wondering where she was.

"Hi "

Brax looked up, confused at the voice, then he realised who it was.

"Hi " Brax replied, watching her sit down opposite him.

Even though, she had only known him for a few days, she felt like she could open up to him.

"What do you do?"Brax asked, as the two of them waited for their drinks.

"I'm a photographer" Ricky replied. "What about you?"

"I work part - time in a restaurant. " He told her.

Ricky took a sip of her coffee. "Sounds great" she said, taking a sip of her drink, she liked talking to other people, it didn't make her feel quite so alone, but in her reality, she knew that she was. She took another sip as the door to the café opened and a pair of footsteps started to approach the table that the new friends were sitting at.

"You lying bitch!"

"What?" Ricky asked, turning around.

"You didn't have a shoot booked today, did you?"

"No" Ricky looked at him and knew she was in for it.

"Get home, now" Grabbing her by the arm, he yanked her off the chair.

Brax stood up. "Oi, don't talk to her like that!"

"She's my girl, I'll do what I like with her " Andrew snarled. Brax decided he didn't like him.

* * *

"I said who is he?" Andrew was in the car, he was driving them home.

"Just a friend" Ricky replied, not making eye contact with him.

Pulling up in to the drive, Andrew cut the engine and glared at her.

Andrew took his belt off as they arrived home. Ricky picked up her bag and kept her head down. Andrew unlocked the door and Ricky hurried in.

Pulling her up the stairs, his grip like iron, he dragged her across the landing and in to their room.

Pulling open one of the chest of draws, Andrews found what he was looking for.

Ricky knew what was coming. "Andrew, please don't, " she begged. "Please"

"Stop crying and get in position " He warned her.

Climbing on to the bed, Ricky buried her face in to the pillow as Andrew brought the belt down hard on her bare flesh, he always made her undress.

"Ow" she cried.

"Stop it, crying makes you weak"

"Your hurting me" She whispered, hoping just once he would take mercy on her.

"It's because you deserve it " He told her, bringing it down again.

"No, I don't" she suddenly found the strength to be brave.

He dragged her up, grabbing the belt with one hand and pushing her in to the en - suite, with the other, suddenly having different plans for her.

He picked up the bottle of soap and forced her mouth open, squirting a mouthful inside.

"Swallow it"

She spat it out instead.

He pinned her up against the wall, slipping her clothes off.

"No"

"You need to learn your lesson. "

He whacked her across her boobs with the belt, ignoring the tears that the pain caused her.

"It hurts " She cried.

Andrew laughed in her face. "it's supposed to Ricky."

Slapping her face, he bashed her head against the wall.

A shooting pain ran through her head.

"I'll be in, in a minute "

That was his code for "I'm going to have sex with you"

"Just leave me alone" She asked as she left the bathroom.

"I will never leave you alone"

* * *

She stood in front of her mirror: bruises covered every inch of her, She was battered and broken. Truly broken. Bending down, she opened her chest of draws and got out a pair of long pj's. Despite it almost being summer, she wanted to cover up. She knew Andrew was clever, he would hurt her where nobody else could see. She put the top over her head and put the pants on, before walking slowly over to her bed. She pulled back the covers and sighed, the covers which were usually warm, felt like ice. The tears fell down her face, she was desperate to escape her nightmare, but she had no where to go, if she tried to. Julia would send her straight back to him, saying she had a commitment, and she did, but not when he treated her like crap.

He barged in to her room, even though she shared a bed with him, he'd allowed her to take one of the spare rooms. Trying to get herself comfortable, she looked up at him, wondering, but also doubting, if he was going to apologise for his earlier behaviour.

"I'm going out with the lads, don't do anything stupid, understand?" He jabbed a finger in her face.

"Yes"

"If I find out you have, your in trouble "

Ricky was quiet. "I know "

Andrew walked out of her room, without another word to her, but not before, locking her in.

Ricky got out of bed. "Let me out!" She pounded the door with her hands. She kept pounding and pounding, there had to be a way, but she knew it was no use, he'd never let her go.

Admitting defeat, she got up and climbed back in to bed. Wetting the pillows with her tears, she suddenly heard a "ding" on her phone. Thinking that Andrew still had it, she was surprised to find it, in the pillow. Unlocking it, she headed to her messages.

 **Sender: Darryl Braxton.**

 **To: Erica Sharpe.**

 **"Are you alright, Ricky?"**

* * *

Selecting a new text, she took a deep breath as she began to type.

 **"I'm fine, Brax** " She replied, it was far from the truth, but she couldn't let him know that. She deleted the message he'd sent her as she knew that he would just go through her phone, she couldn't risk him doing that as then she knew she would be in more trouble.

She cried herself to sleep, burying her face in to her pillows, trying to forget the pain that the man who was supposed to love her had caused her **.**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax worries about Ricky.**

 **I'll try not t** **o keep you guys waiting ages for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realised something as I was reading the last few chapters of this story. In the summary, I referred to Ricky's boyfriend as Richard, but halfway through the chapters I've been calling him Andrew, even I've been getting confused, haha, so his name will now be Andrew, sorry if that has caused any confusion.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I really enjoyed writing that chapter. He's horrible to her. She certainly needs Brax to help her, but I think the fear of what Andrew will do to her, if he finds out is stopping her from telling him.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, I messaged you on Instagram.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. Andrew is a bastard to her, she needs to break away to be with Brax, but I don't think he'll let her go all that easily..**

 **Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, I don't own Brax and Ricky, which I'm sure you all know but I think it's safe that I put a disclaimer on here.**

* * *

Abuse.

Chapter 6. 

Brax was pacing his bedroom floor, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. He wasn't going to deny it, he was attracted to her, but she was clearly going through some issues.

"Mate, are you coming down to the beach?" Heath asked, appearing at his door in his shorts.

"Not today, Heath" Brax said.

"Why?" Casey moaned.

"Because I have to see Ricky "

"Whose Ricky?" Heath frowned, he hadn't heard Brax mention her before.

"She's a... mate " Brax eventually told him.

Heath nodded and clapped Brax on the back, winking at him. "Course she is, mate "

* * *

Ricky winced in pain, her eyes brimming with tears as she showered, the hot water hitting the deep cuts on her body and she suddenly slid down the wall, the water still running. Pulling herself up from her crouched position she hissed as pain ran through her and she pulled the glass doors open.

Wrapping the towel around her she walked out of the bathroom, to the bedroom and opened a draw, searching for a bikni.

She pulled out a full length costume, a black one, with pink straps and put it one. She never wore a full length costume while out surfing but she didn't want to draw attention to her injuries. She scooped her hair up and twisted it in to a bun.

Reaching in to her make up bag she dabbed concealer on her skin as well as some lip balm. Taking a deep breath she muttered to herself.

"I can do this. "

Leaving her bedroom, she walked down the stairs, carrying her beach bag and she put her house keys in it, before placing it on her shoulder and walking through the hallway to get her board out of the shed.

Slipping her flipflops on her feet, she unlocked the back door and walked out in to the garden, heading towards the shed. She jiggled with the stiff lock and caught the back of her hand, she saw blood and hissed in pain, pulling the door open and retrieving her surf board. She locked the door and headed back in to the house to find a bandage, she pulled it around her hand. She picked up the board and walked out of the kitchen, shouldering her beach bag at the same time.

Carrying the board she walked towards the door, unlocked it and carefully edged it open, listening out for any sounds of Andrew upstairs. Shutting the door quietly behind her and headed to the beach.

She secured the strap to her ankle once she was in the water and waited for a wave. Seeing one, she surfed it and then took a deep breath, before waiting for another one.

Surfing it again, she then decided it was time for her to get out. Standing up, she took the strap off her foot and headed towards the spot where her towel was, she sat down on one of them and wrapped the other one around herself, bending over her bag.

"Ricky?"

"Oh, hey, Brax." She replied, keeping her head down, while she ran a brush through her hair.

"You heading for a surf?" He asked.

She simply nodded. "Can't keep away " She said, as Brax chuckled.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, remembering the last time that they had see each other.

She nodded, she couldn't let him find out. "I'm fine, Brax " She replied, trying to pick her board up.

"Here let me " Brax offered, effortlessly picking up her board and jogging up off the beach with it.

"Thanks " Ricky called once she'd reached him.

"No problem. See you soon, Ricky "

"Bye Brax " Ricky picked up her board and began the short walk home.

"Where have you been?" He demanded as soon as she stepped in to the house.

 _Getting away from you. Was what she really wanted to say, but instead she settled on:_

"At the beach " She replied, dumping her bag down and getting her phone out of the zip part.

"Let me see that" He snatched the phone out of her grasp.

"Give that back" She hissed in a low tone, but he pushed her to the floor. She stared and got back up, she pushed him back, but he just laughed in her face.

"Brax. Brax. Brax" He muttered, reading through her recent texts."What have you said to him?"

"Nothing." She whispered, secretly wondering how he'd managed to read them when she'd deleted them. "Nothing"

"I don't believe you " He edged closer to her and she took a step back.

Andrew laughed harshly at her. Before grabbing her.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"You can't leave me in here " She cried, when they were in the garden, it was clear, she realised, that he was going to lock her in the shed, it wasn't that she was afraid, but it was dark, small and was used as an area to store all of Andrew's extra things.

Andrew smirked at her. "Oh, don't be such a wimp, I'll let you out in the morning "

"Andrew..." She whimpered, tears building up in her eyes.

"No, you were bad, and bad girls need to be punished."

She shut her eyes as he shut the door, feeling a darkness creep over her as he locked her in.

Closing her eyes, she tried to get comfortable on the cold, rock, hard floor, but she knew it was going to be a long night and she didn't know how much more of this she could take before she cracked and admitted everything but she was fully aware of the consequences and that scared her.

* * *

 **I think I'm going to take a break from this story for a while, I'm not abandoning it, I've just got too many on the go at the moment and I really need to finish some off, before I concentrate on others as I think they are becoming similar in the writing. I also think I will be deleating "True Love" and "The Risk" thank you for all your support with them stories, I really appreciate it, but with Ricky soon leaving I don't think I could continue as the story lines they were based on, have now finished.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky does a photography assignment in school and is paired with one of the Braxton brothers, but when she invites him back to her house to work on the assignment** , **will he pick up on Andrew's strange behaviour?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated T, for possible violent scenes.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. He really is a control freak, I think it'll be Brax and Heath that eventually try to help her, but I think she'll push them away.**

 **Lyla smith: Thank you for the review. You'll find out what happens in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review. I got a review from you to update this on one of my other stories, here is the update.**

 **fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Andrew is a nasty piece of work and she really does need to break free soon.**

* * *

Abuse.

Chapter 7. 

Andrew let Ricky out the next morning. She headed inside the house, walked up the stairs and walked in to the en- suite bathroom. She stepped in to the shower and ran the water, stepping underneath it. She quickly got out, wrapped a towel around her waist and one around her head as she walks in to the bedroom. She gets out her uniform and puts it on quickly, before she sits down on her bed to put on her shoes. Grabbing her school bag she left the bedroom, she hurries down the stairs, takes $10 from Andrew's wallet and leaves the house.

"Sorry, I'm late, Miss" Ricky apologised.

"It's the second time this week, Erica" She tells her.

"I know" Ricky replied.

"One more time and I'll be writing a letter to your parents " Mrs Parker says.

Ricky nodded and headed back to her desk.

"I have an exciting project for you all. You have a week to put together a photography assignment I will partner you up and you will present your findings in a presentation on Friday "

The class cheers.

"OK, class settle down. " Said Mrs Parker, as she picked up the list of names.

"Erica, you will be partnered up with... Heath Braxton "

Ricky nodded. "Yes Miss "

Ricky's POV.

A lad walked over to me. He was wearing shorts, a white shirt and a grey jumper with black trainers.

"I'm Heath Braxton " He introduces himself.

"As in Darryl Braxton's brother?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow at him.

"Yep," He nodded, sitting down.

"I didn't know Brax had a brother" I replied.

"There's our younger brother Casey too" He told me.

"Oh. " There was more and more I was learning about the bloke I think I had a crush on. Or am I just looking for someone to take my mind off while I tried to deal with what Andrew did to me?

"We will be given out camera's providing you look after them and give them back on Friday " Mrs Parker says.

When she gets to my desk. I reply "It's alright, Miss, I have a DSLR at home. "

I loved photography; there was nothing more exciting about picking up a camera and taking it wherever you go, but also leaving at the same time.

* * *

"Nice place" Heath said as we walked in.

I shrugged, it really feel like home anymore. Dumping my bag in the hallway, I walk in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Drink?" I asked, pulling out a can of "Pepsi" and opening it, I take a big gulp and then we both head up to my bedroom. I sling my bag in to the corner of the room. Before heading to the bathroom.

There was a book lying on Ricky's desk and Heath took a sneaky look at what was written inside it.

 _"I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I feel alone"_

Heath frowned at the words, unsure of what they meant.

"Give that back. " I hissed, walking back in to the room and grabbing it off him. "It's private "

Heath raised his eyebrows at my over the top reaction, but if only he knew.

I slammed the book on the words on the words I had written, only hoping that Heath had not seen my pained cries of emotion.

"Ricky, what was with that?" Heath asked.

I ignored Heath's question, wanting to forget about it.

"Come on, " I said. "We need to get started " I pulled the assignment task sheet out of my bag and began reading. "We need to decide on what we are going to photograph, take the photos, edit them and put them in a slide show, then write a bit about them "

Heath took the paper out of my hands. "That can wait. " He sat down beside me. "What's going on?"

"What about the beach?" I suggested, desperate to keep a hold of my dark secret, but to also get an A* on a subject that I loved.

"Stop changing the subject " He tells me.

"I'm not" I told him, just as I hear a key in the door. Andrew's home. "You need to go." I tell Heath.

Heath looks at me, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I know what's it's like to be abused"

"I'm not!" I tell him, folding my arms across my chest as I glare at him.

"Ricky!" He shouts.

"In here" I try to muster a confident smile as he barges in. Heath looks at me, before leaving.

"Iron my shirt " Andrew demands as we sit in the living room.

"No " I refuse.

"Well, I guess I'll have to " He plugs in the iron, flicks the switch and waits for the iron to warm up. I know what is coming and try to run, before he grins sickly and picks up the iron, rolls up my sleeve and brings it down.

I screamed as he brought it down on my arm. "Let me go" I plead through my tears. "Please. "

Everything hurt. I just couldn't do it anymore. Making a decision, I walk in to my bedroom and start throwing things in to a bag. Clothes. Deodorant. My Camera. Laptop.

"I'm leaving you " I tell him, feeling a tiny bit over confident by my words.

No, your not, your a cheap tart that nobody will want"

I run to the landing as he follows me.

He punches me and my lip splits, blood pouring down my chin.

He forces himself on me, pinning my arms to my side. I try to struggle.

"Stop struggling and it'll be over soon. " He hisses in my ear.

I shut my eyes as I hear him unzipping his pants and try to think of something else, anything but it's horrible. He's rough.

When it's finally over, I sit there and sob. This can't go on. I need to get out of here.

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too confusing.**

 **Next chapter: Heath's POV as he talks to Brax about Ricky's strange behaviour.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, it's really short, I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block. Thank you to FranlElza who checked this over for me, it's really appreciated.**

 **Zara barry: Thank you for the review, here is the update, sorry it has taken so long.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I was planning on taking a break from this story, as I wasn't sure where to go next with it, but I got an idea and decided to write that. I think the fear of what Andrew will do to her, is stopping Ricky from leaving him.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. Heath was the first name that popped in to my mind, Casey would be too young and I like writing Heath and Ricky scenes. I especially liked doing Ricky's POV in that chapter.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I enjoyed writing about Ricky's interaction with Heath. I hope you enjoy the conversation thst the boys have about Ricky.**

* * *

Abuse.

Chapter 8. 

Heath's POV.

"Brax, mate, are you in?" I asked as I unlock the door.

"Yeah, mate " He replies, coming down the stairs.

"Where's mum?" I asked.

"She's passed out, drunk " Brax commented.

Mum being drunk was never fun, she complained of a hangover the next morning and us boys had to tiptoe around her.

"I think she's being abused. " I told him.

"What makes you say that?" Brax asked, his mind thinking back to the first time that Danny had hit him, he had been home from school late when he had promised his dad that he would be home early, but had got distracted by a friend, when he had got home, his dad had shouted at him and when he had tried to apologise, Danny hit him.

"I don't know, she was withdrawn and when I looked in a book of hers, she snapped at me. "

"Well, you shouldn't be looking at her private things "

"Somethings up with her, "

"Look," Brax sighed. "I'll talk to her, see what I can find out, "

I nodded, heading up the stairs to my room, before pausing at the stairs. "I think she could do with a friend, Brax "

Brax nodded, as he got his phone out of his jeans pocket, scrolling down to Ricky's name.

 _"Hi, this is Ricky, sorry I can't take your call right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you. "_

 _"Ricky, it's Darryl Braxton, can you give me a call please, just so I know that your ok. "_ He placed his phone back in to his pocket and raised his eyebrows at Heath, who shrugged back at him, not sure why Ricky wasn't picking up his calls.

Brax checked his phone, to see if she had replied, but there was no missed calls or messages. He remembered the address of her home, from when he had dropped her home that time. Should he go around there see how she is?

He placed his phone back in to his pocket and raised his eyebrows at me. I gave him a shrug, seeing his concerns for why Ricky may not be picking up his calls. Brax checked his phone again. "Still no missed calls or messages," he told me.

Are you thinking of going over there?" I asked.

Brax shrugged. "You said she needed a friend and if what you say is true..."

My brother nodded at me and walked off lost in thought, wondering what it was that he could do to help his friend.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Heath and Ricky get together to continue their project for class, but will Heath reveal what he told Brax?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got no excuses, only the fact I'm loosing inspiration.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, you'll see if Heath talks to Ricky in this chapter.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. You'll see if Ricky takes Heath's concerns about her "helpfully" or whether she'll warn him to leave her alone.**

 **Zara barry: Thank you for the review, here's the update.**

 **bonnie hill: Thank you for the review, here's the update.**

 **The aftermath of Ricky's attack is this chapter, if that upsets anyone, please don't read.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 9. 

"If you'd did as I asked, that wouldn't have happened, would it now sweetheart?" Andrew says as he runs his fingers through her hair, she flinches at his touch.

That was no excuse, nobody deserved to be violated in their own home.

She hears him stand up and as the door opens and then closes. Tears start to fall down her cheeks. She lays there in a daze, as her phone, abandoned on the floor, besides her, begins to bleep. She reaches out for it, slowly, accessing her messages.

 **"Are you ready?"**

It is from Heath and for a minute, she is confused, what is she supposed to be ready for? Then she realises she had agreed to meet him on the beach to try to finish their project. Pain shoots through her as she tries to sit up and she looks towards the stairs before beginning to climb them, it would be so easy to let go and fall. She shakes her head, she couldn't do it to her mum.

Entering her bedroom, she walks in and opening the doors to her wardrobe and selecting a pair of jeans, tee and flats. She reaches for her make up bag and puts on her foundation, before dabbing concealer under her tired eyes. She dads a bit up lip balm on her chapped lips. Glancing in the mirror, she sighs, before getting her things ready for meeting Heath.

Leaving the room, she heads down the stairs, grabs her camera and puts it in her bag. She heads outside, locking the door.

"Finally" Heath exclaimed, seeing Ricky walk on to the beach. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show. "

"Sorry, Heath. " She replied. "I lost track of time, "

She busied herself getting her camera out and clicking away.

"We need to talk. " Heath tells her, out of the blue.

"About what?" She asks, having a sinking feeling about what he's about to say.

"You. " Heath replies.

"Me?" She says.

"Yeah, " Heath nods. "About how I think your boyfriend is abusing you, "

She looks at him, thoughts going round and round in her mind, it is like she's on a rollercoaster, that won't stop, but she wants it to. She takes a deep breath, before talking. "I'm fine, Heath. " She knows it's a lie, she's not fine, it's not normal to be beaten by the man that she loved. She starts to walk back off the beach, but wobbles, before hitting the sandy beach.

"Ricky"

Heath races to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think so. "

She tries to get up, but there is pain in her wrists, her head is banging. Heath guides her in to a sitting position.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. "

Heath shakes his head. "At least let's go and find out why you fainted "

"Fine"

She sits in a cubicle, waiting for the doctor to see to her, but Heath questions her.

"How come you fainted?"

"I'm just tired, that's all. "

He looks at her, thinks there is something else.

She lies again. "I skipped breakfast. "

"We found the reason for your collapse. " Says the doctor as he enters her cubicle.

"Well?" Heath asks.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" Nate questions Ricky, whose face turns completely grey.

"I didn't. " She stutters quietly.

"Are you keeping it?" Heath asks.

"I don't know!" She snaps. She's only just found out. "Sorry. " She adds.

"It's ok. " Heath tells her as they get ready to leave the hospital.

She opens the door and heads back upstairs, again debating her earlier idea.

She opens up her laptop and waits for it to load before she puts in the USB, and down loads the pictures on to a PowerPoint as she types. She saves. Before opening up another internet.

She knows about sex education. How your stomach grows bigger with each passing month, morning sickness, back ache and swollen boobs.

But she also knows the horrific truth: That this baby is a product of rape. When she looks at "it" she'll be staring in to the face of her boyfriend.

* * *

Heath started walking home.

"Where have you been?" Brax demands to know as his brother walks in to the house, several hours later.

"At the hospital. "

"Why?"

"I was with Ricky" He tells his brother, walking in to the living room and flopping down on the couch. He grabs the remote off the table and flips lazily through the channels.

"Is she OK?" Brax asks, he can't help the concern that creeps in to his voice.

"She's pregnant, Brax. " Heath knows it isn't his news to tell, but he also knows for sure, she is now keeping something from them and she wouldn't be able to deal with what it was on her own for much longer.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Will Ricky tell her boyfriend about their baby?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, you'll see if Ricky keeps her baby within the next few chapters, but Heath and Brax will keep supporting her.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review. It is devastating news for her, you'll find out what she chooses to do in the next few chapters. I'm glad you think that Heath's concern was really lovely, I love writing scenes between him and her, I also enjoyed writing the small Heath and Brax scene.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought Ricky finding out she was pregnant was unexpected. She is in a bad place and Andrew could cause her to miscarry, not that he'd show any remorse if she was to lose her unborn baby...**

 **Sorry this has taken so long to upload, got no excuses, really.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 10. 

To Ricky, it seemed as soon, as she had shut her eyes, it was time to get up for school. She hit the alarm clock in a bid to turn it off. But it kept ringing.

"Just 5 more minutes, " She mumbled, burying her head, further under the duvet.

"Get up you lazy, cow!" Andrew pulled the duvet off her and jabbed her in the stomach and Ricky resisted the urge to scream.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and put a hand on her stomach, she wasn't sure how long she was in the pregnancy, she needed to book a scan and soon. She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her uniform, it was a grey skirt, a white shirt and a grey cardigan. She bent down and got out her shoes, a pair of black flats. She picked up her brush and threw her hair back in to a pony. She grabbed her bag off the end of the bed and walked out of the room. She stuck in her headphones as she made the walk to school.

She looked around for Heath as she walked in to the gates and sighed as she realised she couldn't see him. She walked in to the building and headed to her form.

Once the bell rang, Ricky headed to her first lesson, which was maths.

She worked through the textbook of questions.

When she took her workbook up to the desk to have her work marked, Ricky felt a wave of sickness arise up inside her and did her best to ignore it, but she couldn't.

"Excuse me?" She said as she clamped a hand over her mouth as she raced to the girls toilets. In there, she slid to her knees and vomited.

"Are you alright?" A female's voice asked as she knocked on the door.

But Ricky continued to vomit in to the toilet bowl. Grabbing some tissues, she wiped her mouth, threw it in to the toilet bowl and flushed the chain.

Sitting on the toilet seat, she unzipped her bag and got out a water bottle, taking sips as she tried to rinse her mouth out. She put the bottle back in her bag and unlocked the stall door.

"Hey"

"Hey, " Ricky replied, frowning slightly.

"I'm Phoebe" The girl introduced herself. "I heard you being sick, "

"Oh. " She smiled weakly. "I'm Erica, although people call me Ricky. "

"Is it?"

"What?" Ricky frowned, unsure why Phoebe has stopped her sentence.

"Is it bulimia?" Phoebe asked.

"No, " Ricky shook her head. "I'm pregnant, " She added, not sure why she was telling the girl this.

"Congrats dude, " Phoboe grinned.

"Thanks. "

"What do you do for work?"

"I'm a photographer." Ricky pulled some towels off the towel disperser and dried her hands. "You?"

"I'm in a band" Phoboe smiled.

"Cool. You play?" Ricky asked.

"I sing " Phoebe replied. "You should come and watch us sometime. "

"I'd like that. " Ricky smiled.

Then, the two girls went their separate ways, after Phoebe had checked that she had Ricky's number.

She placed her laptop and USB on the teachers desk and plugged the USB in to one of the laptop's ports. She waited until it was showing and then she started speaking.

"Heath and I decided to photograph the beach as it is a fun, relaxing place. You can surf, sunbath and go for a swim. "

"Thank you Heath and Erica, " smiled Mrs Parker.

The friends walked back to their seats and listened as the other students gave theirs.

Then the bell rang for lunch time as Ricky leant against the wall outside.

"I'll shout you lunch, " Said Heath.

"I'm not hungry, "

"You need to eat, " Said Heath, pulling her along.

Heath put a sandwich, drink and orange in front of her as he sat down next to her with his own sandwich and crisps and drink.

Ricky opened her drink.

"Brax and I are going for a surf, want to come?" Heath said, striking up conversation.

Ricky shrugged, taking a sip of her drink "I don't know"

"Well, the offer is there,"

"Thanks. "

The bell rang, signalling that lunch was over, and the two friends headed back to class.

"I marked your presentations over lunch, " Said Mrs Parker, picking up the assignment sheet.

"Heath and Erica your presentation was informative, interesting for that I give you an A*

"Thanks Miss, " Ricky say's as Heath high fives her.

The bell rings and the class disperse for their next lesson, which for Ricky was PE and Heath, Geography. Ricky headed to the girls changing rooms and started to change in to the kit, which was a plain white top with the school logo on it and a pair of white shorts and socks, she sat on the bench as she tied up the laces on her shoes.

The game lesson was netball, which was one of her favourite games, but she kept dropping the ball.

"Come on Erica " said their PE teacher, Ricky was usually one of her best students, but today she kept dropping the ball and not concentring.

Ricky, dropped the ball, and walked off.

"Erica, come back here, now!" The teacher ordered, as a few girls snickered.

She turned around and snapped. "Shut up. "

The teacher went red and caught up with Ricky. "Detention. "

"Fine " She folded her arms across her chest, it was a defensive machoism.

Then the lesson finished, the girls headed back to the changing rooms to change and then head home as it was home time. Ricky sighed and headed down the corridor, going to the room, which had a sign saying "Detention. "

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and gave in her detention slip.

"Heath, what are you doing here?" She asked as she spotted her friend in detention.

He leaned lazily in his chair as he said. "I didn't hand my homework in. "

"Oh, Heath "Ricky shook her head, her and Heath were in most of the same classes and she had the same assignment.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Told the teacher to shut up, " She replied, slipping in to the seat beside him.

Heath looked at her, he never expected her to say that. "Whoa. "

"I know, " She whispered back, resting her chin in her hand.

"Erica, Heath be quiet, detention is a place to reflect on the things you did wrong.." The teacher, who was on detention duty snapped.

"Yes, sir. " Heath mock saluted him, which made her laugh quietly.

After finally being released from detention with a warning to not end up in there again, the two headed outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Heath asks as he looks up at the building the two had found themselves at.

"Yes" Taking a deep breath she makes her way through the double doors.

"Can I help you?" Asks the officer as he notices her walking up to the desk.

"I'd like to report a crime, " Ricky replies.

He nods as he stands. "If you'd like to follow me?"

"What's this crime you'd like to report, Miss Sharpe?" Sergeant Emerson asked when they were in the interview room.

"A rape, " She whispered.

Emerson nodded for the benefit of the tape, can you please state your name and address?" He asked her, as he set up a tape recorder.

"Erica Sharpe, 31 Saxton Avenue, Summer Bay." She told him, trying not to think about the fact that the recorder was staring her in the face.

"My boyfriend and I had been having troubles, when all of a sudden he turned on me, " She told him, thinking in her mind that, that was only the half of it.

Emerson nodded, writing things down on the paper in front of him while Ricky took the chance to have a sip of the water that Emerson had put in front of her before the interview started.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" The Sergeant asked her.

 _Tell him how he beats you._ Her brain told her.

"No, " Ricky whispered.

Emerson nods "If there is, don't hesitate to call. " He replies as he hands her a card with the police details on.

"Thanks " She replied, putting it in to her pocket.

When Ricky got out of the interview room, she found Heath waiting for her, sitting in one of the chairs.

"How was it?" Heath asked.

"I just want to be on my own, Heath." She said, as she ran out of the station, leaving Heath to stare after her.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky's POV, which I already have written, should be up within a few days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is rated T for swearing.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan:** **Thank you for the review, I think it's good that she went to the police as well. I also want to thank you for listening to my ideas through PM and encouraging me to write this chapter.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 11, 

Ricky's POV. 

That police interview was draining.

As I walk, I'm not sure where I'm going, I just keep walking.

I sit on the beach, and stare out at the sea, the waves are crashing against the rocks.

I look in my bag and there's a bottle of wine in there. I take it out and unscrew the lid and put it to my lips.

"You shouldn't be doing that. " A voice makes me jump and I turn around to see Brax standing there.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's bad for the baby. " He tells me, disappointment is evident in his voice.

I froze, he wasn't supposed to know. "How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Heath told me. " He replies, coming to sit down next to me.

"He had no right!" I snapped, beginning to feel angry.

"He's just concerned about you, Ricky. So am I" He adds.

"I'm fine, Brax. " I say.

"We both know that's not true, " He says. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you, " I whisper.

"You can, " He encourages me.

I shake my head again, as tears fall down my cheeks. If Andrew could see me now, he'd tell me I was weak.

Brax wraps an arm around me but I flinch away. "I'm not going to hurt you," He replies, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"He beats me, Brax." I sobbed, hardly daring to look at him, but I was finally glad my secret was out. But I secretly couldn't help thinking there was more to come. I stand up and pick up my bag.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Home"

"You can't"

"I've got no where else to go, Brax " I say, I couldn't go to my mum's house as she would just send me straight back to Andrew and I can't face him.

He thinks for a moment, before saying "You can stay at mine. "

I look at him, see the warmth in his eyes.

"Thanks Brax, " I say.

"No problem. " He smiles, as we head off the beach, and walk the short distance to his house. He unlocks the door and a young boy, aged around 7 or 8, comes running up to him.

"Braxx. " The little boy yells, excitedly.

Brax picks up the young boy. "Hey, mate. " He whispers. "This is Casey, " He adds to me.

"Brax, will you come and play?" Casey asks once Brax has put him down.

"In a minute, mate. " He replies, walking up the stairs. I stand there, a bit, awkwardly. "Come on" He smiles. I follow him, noticing that the walls are bare.

"Mum was never one for putting pictures of her kids up, " Brax answers my unasked question.

"Casey seems nice, " I say.

"He's a good kid. " Brax replies as he enters his bedroom. I follow him, getting my phone out as I hear it. I access my inbox, seeing Andrew's name pop up.

 **"Where have you been, bitch? I come home and find your not there. "**

 **"I'm staying at a mates house, "** I reply, wondering why I'm telling him this.

 **"You haven't got any. "** He replies.

"Just ignore him, " Brax advises me.

I take his advice and throw it in my bag.

Brax orders pizza from a local takeaway and I watch as Heath devours it hungrily. Brax helps Casey with his slice and he nods towards me. "Help yourself"

"I'm not hungry "

"You have to think of the baby"

"What's a baby?" Casey asks.

"Heath smirks. "Nice one, Brax. "

"Mate, why don't you go and get a book to read?" He suggests. I later discovered that his and Heath's reading skills weren't up to much, but he obviously doesn't want his little brother to suffer.

"OK, Brax, " Casey says and heads out of the living room, climbing up the stairs.

Casey comes down, holding a book.

"What have you chosen mate?" Brax makes to take the book out of his brothers hands, but Casey points at me.

"I want her, "

"I don't know, mate"

"I'd like too. " I smiled.

"If your sure, " Brax hands me the book.

"I'm sure, " I reply, watching as Casey makes himself comfortable by me. I open the book and begin to read.

Casey, falls asleep on me.

"Sorry, " Brax says as he lifts him up and stands up, getting ready to carry him to his room. He walks up the stairs and I follow him, as he opens a door on the landing.

The walls are painted blue, like the colour of the sea, his bed covers are blue. I watch as Brax puts Casey down and tucks the covers around him.

"You must love him, " I say as we leave the room, quietly.

"I do, if it wasn't for him and Heath, I'd be out of here. " He replies.

I put a hand on my belly then, still unsure about what to do.

"I'll show you were your staying, " Brax says.

"Thanks. " I say as we walk out of his room and in to the spare room on the landing. Brax opens the door. It has a single bed in, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe, there's a TV secured to the wall. We head down stairs.

The door opens and Danny comes in.

"Whose this!" Danny bellows.

"Dad, leave her alone. " Brax says, protectively.

Brax's Dad, in his drunken state, slaps me.

"Oi!" Brax shouts. "Stay away from her" I feel his hands on my shoulders' as he steers me away, back up the stairs. We go in to the bedroom where I'm staying. He sits me down on the bed and grabbing my compact mirror from my bag, I open it, to see a bruise forming on my cheek.

"I'm used to it, " I say as Brax bruises his thumb over my cheek.

"But you shouldn't be. " He replies.

"I can fight my own battles, Brax. " I say, I hated being seen as weak, to feel like I needed a mate to fight my battles.

Looking up at him, I press my lips to his.

"Rick, this isn't a good idea. " He says as he puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls back, he doesn't want to take advantage of me.

"Sorry, " I mutter.

"It's alright, " Brax tells me, starting to walk out of the room.

"Stay, " I call, before I realise what I'm doing. "Please, Brax, " I add, when he seems to hesiate.

"Alright, I'll stay," He decides.

Brax headed in to his room and got out a white tee and a pair of jogging bottoms.

"I don't know if these'll fit, " He commented, placing them on the bed.

"Thanks, " I smiled, picking them up, looking around for a bathroom.

"Straight, ahead on the landing. "

"Thanks, " I walk out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, taking off my clothes and pulling the tee - shirt over my head. I pull on the pants and pick up my clothes, heading back to the room. I put my clothes in to my bag and then get on the bed.

"Do you want to watch a DVD?" Brax asks.

"Sure" I reply. "What you got?"

"The walking Dead, Me Before you and Before The Rain. "

"The Walking Dead" I reply, I was in the mood for something with fighting and blood in.

Brax raised his eyebrows "Didn't think you'd like The walking Dead"

"Yeah, I do. "

We are both quiet then as the film starts to play. A few hours later, it finishes.

"Rick?" Brax questions, when I give no answer, he stands up, and pulls the covers over me before he gently kisses my forehead.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I loved writing this chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Brax's POV.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be uploaded, it's only a short one, but at least it is something after not updating in a while.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, I realise I'd only thanked you for one review, hadn't realised you had reviewed both chapters, sorry about that.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you think Heath and Ricky have a good relationship, I enjoy writing it. I'm glad you liked the addition of Phoebe, as much as Ricky appreciates the fact she has the boys support, I felt like she needed a girl friend.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. It is very good that Brax is offering Ricky some where safe to stay. I'm glad you found young Casey adorable, despite not being a watcher when Casey was in the show, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for checking this chapter over.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed catching up with this story. I've enjoyed writing scenes with the boys, as I don't often write them together. It is nice that she can lean on Heath.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. It is good that Brax is offering Ricky some where safe to stay. Glad you liked the scene with little Casey.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 12. 

Brax's POV. 

I wake up the next morning, expecting to see Ricky in the bed beside me. She's not. But there's a piece of paper placed on the pillow. I unfold it, beginning to read.

 _"Brax,_

 _Thanks for last night. Sorry I won't be there, when you get up, I have to go back._

 _Ricky"_

"Dam it, Ricky!" I punch the wall in frustration.

Heath, hearing me, punch the wall, comes in to my room. "What's wrong, mate?"

"She's gone back. " I say as I grab my phone and scroll through my contacts.

Pausing on Ricky's name, I press ring, wondering if she will pick up.

 _"Hi, this is Ricky, sorry I can't take your call right now, leave a message and I'll try and get back to you. "_

 _"Ricky, it's Brax, call me back, just so I know your alright, "_

"Why don't you go round?" Heath suggests _._

 _"_ Yeah," I nod, slipping my phone in two my pocket and leaving the room. I grab my car keys and leave the house, unlocking the car, mum had brought it for me on my 17th birthday, I had taken lessons and had passed my test; on the morning of my 17th, mum, Case, Heath had ushered me outside, with a blindfold on, with Case saying "Brax, mum has a surprise, "

"What is it Case?" I asked.

Heath and Case pulled the cover off, and I stared in shock.

There was a car, a black, ute. I turn to my mum and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Get off Darryl, " She grumbles.

I shake my head, freeing myself from the rare happy memory that my family shared, before putting the key in the ignition, putting the belt on and switching the engine on and driving the distance from mine to Ricky's house.

Arriving on the drive of her house, I turn off the engine and get out of the car, running up the steps.

"Ricky!" I yelled, hammering on the door, I hear sobs coming from inside the house and I wonder what he is doing to her.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax reels at what he finds.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can only apologise for the fact that this has took me forever to update. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. You'll see if Ricky is ok in this chapter, she should have stayed with Brax and his brothers.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, glad you loved the chapter.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and checking this chapter over. She does seem stuck with Brax's hospitality, you'll see what happens next in this chapter. Glad you liked the short flashback, glad you could see Cheryl saying what I had written for her.**

 **Rated T for the nature of the chapter, sorry if it unsettles anyone, feel free to skip it.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 13. 

I kick the door in, watching as it falls off it's hinges and walk inside, I hadn't been inside her house before, but to get to the living room, I just follow her screams.

I feel sick as I take in the scene. He's got her trapped between her legs and the tears are rolling down her face.

"Andrew, please, don't do this" She begs him.

"Shut up, you deserve this" He snaps, before grabbing a handful of her hair. He drags a brush through her hair, roughly, before picking up the shaver.

"Don't do this, " She pleads again.

This times, he tears a piece of tape off a roll and sticks it across her mouth.

He shaves the top of her hair, before grabbing the rest of it, with his other hand, and shaving it off.

"Now no man will want you, " He growls.

"I want her. " I say, carefully walking over to her and I pull the tape off, she winces.

"Sorry, Rick, " I apologise.

He pulls her up, before, punching her in the stomach. I saw red as she falls to the floor, clutching her stomach in fear.

"Make you feel good, does it? " I hiss. "Hitting a pregnant girl?"

"She's pregnant?" He questions.

"Brax" She sobs. "It's Brax's "

"Shush, " I whisper, picking her up in my arms and carrying her out of the house, to the car. I unlock it, and lower her on to the back seat, she lets out a small sob. Luckily, there's no one in. I carry her up the stairs and sit her on the bed, her arms are wrapped around her, before she makes a face of pain, and stands from the bed, making her way to the bathroom. While she's in there, I remember she told that "animal" that she was pregnant with my baby, I then realise she has been in the bathroom for a while. I stand and head out in to the landing.

"Ricky?" I knock on the door to the bathroom, concerned for her. "You alright?"

I hear nothing for a few moments and then the door is unlocked.

"Brax, I'm bleeding, " She whispers, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Come here, " I tell her, holding my arms out to her, she takes a few steps towards me and I close my arms around her.

Sensing she was feeling self conscious about her head, I went in to my room and pulled open one of the drawers, searching for one of my caps.

"I thought you might want this, " I tell her, walking back in to the other room.

"Thanks, " She mutters, turning away and placing it over her head, we leave the room and head down the stairs.

I open the car door for her and she climbs in, as I start the car, and drive away, heading to the hospital. When we arrive, I park up and I get out, before opening up, her door for her, I slap it shut before putting my arm around her and we walk in.

She lifts her top up as Nate picks up the transducer and squirts some gel on it, before placing it on her stomach, he moves it around, before freezing the screen.

"Your 6 weeks pregnant, " Nate smiles.

"Sure, " She whispers.

"I'll book your next scan for 8 weeks. " Nate informs her, handing her some tissue to wipe the gel off her stomach. "Any questions?"

"No, " She shakes her head as she sits up.

Nate nods his head as he leaves the two of us to it and Ricky swings her legs off the bed as we exit the cubicle, my arm is around her, and we are almost out the door, then the docs voice stops us.

"You dropped this" He says as he picks up the cap.

"Are you ill?" Nate questions, seeing her bald head. I hear her tense beside me.

"No, " She shakes her head. "I'm not ill. "

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not!" She snaps.

I can't stand this. "Her boyfriends been abusing her for months" I told him, ignoring her horrified look.

"Have you been to the police?" He asks.

"They only know he raped me, " She mutters.

"He what!" I yelled.

Ricky bites her lip as the doctor speaks again. "You need to go to the police"

"I don't know. "

"You need to. What he's doing isn't normal. " I tell her.

"Will it get you off my back if I do?" She tells me.

"Yep, " I nod, as we leave and I unlock the door. She climbs in, I watch as she puts a hand on her stomach. I start the engine and drive home. I pull in to the drive and turn off the engine, turning around to face her. She's asleep. Getting out, I open the back door and once again, lift her in to my arms, shut the door, lock it and walk up the steps, unlocking the front door. I walk in and head upstairs, pulling back the duvet as I take off her shoes, and put the covers over her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, Rick, " I whisper to her unconscious form. "I'll make him pay, "

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax has a showdown, but who will come out on top?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. Andrew really is a scumbag, she needs Brax to save her. It was an absolutely horrific thing for him to do to her. I couldn't let her miscarry, I don't think she would cope if she had lost her baby.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter. Ricky has suffered horribly at the hands of her violent boyfriend. I'm glad Brax was able to save her as well. You'll see how Brax addresses the situation in this chapter.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 14. 

Ricky's POV. 

I knew I was going to get stared at today, but if there was one thing Brax had taught me since I knew him, it was to never hide away. I get out of bed and make it, before heading down the stairs. Stepping off the bottom step, I turn in to the kitchen and find a note on the table.

 _"Gone for a surf. Help yourself to anything. "_

I sit down and eat some breakfast, finding the least stained bowl in the sink which was filled with plates, waiting to be washed. God, the boys were pigs. I search in the fridge for some milk and then sit at the table, resting my chin in my hand. After I had finished eating, I quickly wash the dishes in the sink as my phone bleeps. I pick it up.

 **"Where are you?"**

 **"On my way Heath, " I reply.**

I walk in to school, with my earphones in my ears, the cap on my head as I lock up with the key Brax gave me.

I walk in to school and put my earphones in my bag, I sit next to Heath as Mrs Parker walks in.

"Erica, you know the rules, we don't allow outdoor wear in the classroom. Remove your hat. "

I freeze, I knew the moment I remove the hat, the muttering would start.

"Now!" Mrs Parker, looks sternly at me.

Mentally, I count to 3, as I remove the cap.

Heath gasps. "Did he do that to you?"

"Yes. " I whisper.

"I'll kill him. "

"Don't. " I grab his arm. "Please Heath "

Brax let himself in to Ricky's house, using her keys.

"You've ruined her life!" He yelled as he vowed to get revenge on the animal.

"She's a useless bitch"

"Don't call her that. " Brax shoves him and Andrew stumbled in to their table, before pulling himself up and charging at Brax, hitting him around the face.

"Is that the best you've got?" He laughs.

"Nah. " Brax scoffs, picking him up by the shirt and flinging him across the room. His head contacts the wall, but he stands as he wipes blood from his mouth.

Footsteps enter the house and I watch what is going on, I can't believe it.

"Brax stop!" I grab his arm as he proceeds to throw another at him.

He's lying on the floor, blood around his mouth.

"Brax phone " I demand as I watch him lie on the floor. Because of him, I've been in that position, lying lifeless on the floor. He hands me his phone and I call for an ambulance, hoping against hope he doesn't die, as if he dies, he escapes justice for everything he's done to me.

Paramedics knock at the door and I open it, as they come in, asking:

"What happened?"

"He fell. " I lied, I didn't like lying, but I figured it was better than getting Brax in to trouble.

The two put the spinal board on the floor and log roll Andrew on to it, before placing it on the stretcher, strapping him down and putting a collar over his head as he's wheeled out.

"This is Andrew Smith, 20, fall down the stairs, head injury, BP 60/ 90, GSC 3..." The paramedics reel off.

"RESUS" Nate announces and I watch as the stretcher disappears behind the doubled doors.

"Come on, there's nothing more we can do Rick, " Brax tells me. I know he's right, and we head out of the hospital.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brax asks, as he kisses my hand.

"I'm sure. " I tell him, trying to sound confident.

"Miss Sharpe, what can I do for you?" Sergeant Emerson asks as I walk up to the desk.

"I'd like to report a crime, "

Emerson stands up and nods

"For the benefit of the tape, can you state your name and address?" Sergeant Emerson asks, switching on the recorder.

"Erica Sharpe, 31, Saxon Avenue, Summer Bay. " I tell him.

"He beats me and he raped me. " I tell him as I pick up the glass of water he had placed in front of me earlier and take a sip before putting it down.

Emerson writes notes in his book and asks me a few more questions before I walk out, over to where Brax is and we leave, heading back home.

"What's wrong?" He asks as we walk.

"I don't want this baby. " I tell him.

"Rick wait. " Brax says, as I start to walk away, he reaches out and pulls me to him.

"It's too late Brax, I've booked the appointment. " I tell him and watch as his face falls.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky's POV continues.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review. She has mentioned her abuse. You'll see if he keeps away from her in this chapter. I enjoyed writing the scene where she got help for Andrew, it kind of reminded me in the show where Brax saved her from Adam. Thank you for checking the chapter over.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I think Ricky thought it was time to confess her ordeal, she's been carrying it around with her for a long time. You'll see if Andrew survives or not in this chapter.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityfan: Thank you for the review, nobody has stolen the story, I just fancied a name change.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Ricky's POV.

Chapter 15. 

I didn't sleep at all last night, the words playing on my mind, I told Brax, I didn't want my baby, what kind of person does that make me? I get up and get dressed, brushing my hair and then putting it in a pony. I make the bed and then walk out of the room, only to come face to face with Brax on the landing.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asks, putting his hand on my wrist.

"It's too late, " I say as I pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"Ricky, wait. " He says. I ignore him and carry on walking, grabbing my bag and jacket, leaving the house and unlocking my car. I get in and put my keys in the ignition. Unaware that I had dropped the abortion leaflet that I'd picked up from a drop in clinic.

Brax noticed that Ricky had dropped something and he picked it up.

 _"Yabbie Creek Abortion Clinic "_

Brax got in to his own car and followed the instructions to the clinic.

Meanwhile, I, had just pulled in to the car park, I turned off the engine and get out of the car, locking it behind me.

I walk inside and head to the reception desk.

"I have an appointment. " I tell the receptionist quietly, still not quite believing I'm about to do this.

"Name?" She asks.

"Erica Sharpe, " I reply.

"Date of birth. " She asks.

" July 14, 1988 " I tell her as she types.

"Take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly. "

"Thanks. " I whisper.

"Erica Sharpe, " A doctor, female, comes out of her office and I stand, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Stop!"

The receptionist is following closely behind him.

"I tried to stop him, " She explains.

"Do you know him?" The doctor asks me.

He's a mate. " I mutter, looking down at the floor.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Now" His voice sounds forceful as he stretches his hand out and I follow him outside, we sit on the reception chairs as he starts to speak.

"You'll regret it if you go through with this. If Cheryl had aborted Case or Heath, I don't know what I would have done, "

I sit in silence for a while, tears springing my eyes, digesting what he has said. At last, I stand.

We both head back in to the doctors office. The doctor looks at me. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have. " I swallow nervously. "I can't do it. "

"What?" Brax asks as if he couldn't believe it.

"I can't do it, I can't kill a baby Brax. "

"I'll help you, " He tells me as we leave, hand in hand. The tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, holding me close.

"I can't do it on my own" I sob.

"I'll help you, " He repeats, kissing the top of my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because.. I love you. "

I stare at him, I wasn't expecting him to say that. "I love you too" I reply and I did. He made me feel safe and secure and I think it's what I needed after Andrew. We leave the clinic and Brax drives us home.

I head up to bed, exhausted from the days events.

I shut the blinds, but can see a figure lurking on the streets.

"Brax. " I whisper. "I think Andrew is watching the house. "

"Where your camera?" Brax asked.

I open a drawer and hand it to him, watching as he unzips it. "What are you doing?" I ask, curiously.

"I'm filming him." He tells me and I allow myself a small smirk.

He gets in to bed beside me and I rest my face on his chest.

A brick is thrown through the window as glass shatters. I scream.

You aright?" Brax asks.

"Yeah. " I nod, watching Brax get out of bed.

"What happened?" I asked when he comes back.

Brax looks like he doesn't want to speak, when he does, his voice is low. "It looks like he's broken in. "

Now, it wasn't just me he was after.

"I'll keep you safe. " He tells me and I know he will.

Heath comes out of his room, looking blurry eyed with sleep. "What the hell guys?"

"Stay here, I'll check around" Brax tells Heath and I as we moved on to the landing.

I head in to Casey's room, he's crying. I stroke his hair. "It's ok, Case," I whisper.

Brax heads downstairs and checks what damage there has been done, there is glass near the door. He walked in to the kitchen and picked up the dustpan, before brushing the pieces up before Case, Heath or I, cut ourselves. After that was done, he headed back upstairs, standing in the doorway of Casey's bedroom.

"You'll make a good mum, " Brax tells me.

I give a weak smile as I leave his room, getting back in to bed. He holds me tightly, as I close my eyes.

My alarm clock rings the next morning, as I have a day off school, I start making a list of what the baby will need. Brax kisses my forehead and I tell him to have a good day.

"I will. " He grins. After he leaves, I decide to go for a walk, I'll be stuck in the house a lot once the baby arrives, I might as well get some fresh air while I can. I put my wallet and phone in my bag as well as my house keys and leave the house, locking up and walking down the path, along the street and walk to the park, feeling the wind in my hair, the fresh air on my face, it feels good. After my walk, I return to the house, just in time to hear the phone in the living room ring, I pick it up to see it's Case's school.

"Hello?" I say, wondering why they are ringing.

"Hello, it's Charlotte Dean, here, Casey's school teacher. "

"OK, " I say as she continues.

"Nobody has been to collect Casey. " She tells me. "His brother, Darryl, is usually at the gates. "

"Brax is out at the moment, but I'm a friend, so I'll come and get him." I reply.

"What's your name?" Charlotte enquires.

"Erica Sharpe. " I tell her.

"I'll see you soon, Erica. " Charlotte says as the phone rings off.

It's now 2: 50, I have 10 minutes to get to the school.

"That's strange, " I think as the call ends. Brax is never late picking up Casey. I grab my car keys, and house keys, throwing both in my bag as I head downstairs, open the door, walking down the steps.

I stop dead. There lying in front of me is Brax. He's bleeding. I glance around, wondering if anyone seen what happened.

"Case, " He whispers. I stroke his hair.

"I'll go and get him, " I say as my call connects. "I need an ambulance. "

"What's the address?" The voice asks.

"31, Saxon Avenue, Summer Bay. "

"The ambulance is on it's way, " I say.

The ambulance pulls up and two paramedics repeat what they did with Andrew. Getting Brax on to a board, covering him with a blanket, before wheeling him out, down the steps and he's put in to the ambulance.

"I'll come after I collect Case, " I say quickly, as Brax replies.

"Don't want Case seeing me like this.." From the way, he was mumbling, it was clear he was in pain.

The engine starts and the ambulance rumbles off down the road, as I get in to my car.

"Sorry I'm late, " I apologise to Charlotte, who is standing with Casey.

"Ricky. " Casey says.

"Hey mate. " I lift him in to my arms.

"Where's Brax?" Casey asks.

"He's out mate. " I tell him, shutting the door.

I take Casey and help him in to the car and drive him home. I call Marilyn, who is a nebiourgh of Brax's and also a childminder, and asked if she could mind Case for a few hours, while I went to the hospital. She replies that "Of course she can. " I thank her, tell Case to be good and get back in to the car, starting the engine and praying that Brax would be ok. I arrive at the hospital car park, just as Brax's ambulance arrives, I get out of the car and shut the doors, locking it, hurrying over to hear the male paramedic speak:

"This is Darryl Braxton, 17, found stabbed in the street, BP 60/ 90. GSC 3..." The paramedics say.

"We've taken Darryl in to surgery. " Nate informs Heath and I. "It looks like he's been stabbed. "

"Why don't you go home?" Heath suggests.

"I'm fine, Heath. "

"You look tired. "

"I'm fine. "

"Go, "

Admitting defeat, I nod and stand, telling Heath to call me if anything changes. He promises he will. I walk to the car and unlock it as I get in, closing the doors. I shut my eyes briefly, before opening them and starting the engine and driving home. Seeing the house, I pull in to the drive, and turn off the engine and get out, locking the doors and walking up the steps, pushing the key in to the lock and walking inside. I find Marilyn in the kitchen, sipping a cup of herbal tea.

"Ricky" She smiles at me.

"Hi Marilyn. " I reply. "Thanks for looking after him. "

I make Casey some dinner, wash the dishes and then help him with his homework.

I'm in mine and Brax's room, when my phone rings, it's Heath.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He's just come out of surgery. " Heath informs me.

"I'm sorry, Heath, if I hadn't brought him in to your lives, this wouldn't have happened. "

"Is Case alright?" Heath asks.

"He's asleep, I made him some dinner. "

"Thanks Rick. "

"I'll come in, in the morning, give you a break. " I tell him as we bid goodbye.

The next morning, I wake up, have a quick shower and put some clothes on, before going to wake Casey up. I gently shake his shoulder as he stares up at me. I carry him in to the kitchen, sitting him down on the chair as I make him some breakfast and check he has everything he needs for school. His lunch, his water bottle, and his school book.

I drop Casey off, a few minutes early, leaving him with Charlotte and telling him to have a good day.

The nurse on the desk, called, Hannah Wilson, tells me that Brax is in room 2. I nod, thank her and head to the lifts. I press the button and wait for it to arrive. I step in and wait as the door closes, it does and I feel it moving until it arrives, the doors open and I step out as I walk along the corridor, looking for Room 2, I find it and open the door.

"Hey, " I whisper.

Heath turns. "Hey. " He whispers back.

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious. "

I nod.

"Talk to him, " Heath advises me, standing up and I sit in the seat he's just vacated, as he tells me he's going to get a coffee.

"I need you, Brax. " I tell him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, I place my hand in his.

I hear gagging and then Brax opens his eyes.

"Heath, he's waking up," I tell him.

Heath comes in with the doctor and he removes his stethoscope from around his neck and places it on his chest.

Brax rests as Heath and I leave the hospital, getting in to my car, Heath drives us both home,

Brax looks like he doesn't want to speak, when he does, his voice is low. "It looks like he's broken in. "

Now, it wasn't just me he was after.

"I'll keep you safe. " He tells me and I know he will.

"Andrew Smith, " We all look up startled, at the officers voice. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of abuse, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not answer when questioned something which you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in as evidence, do you understand."

"This AVO prevents you from going anywhere near Miss Sharpe," Sergeant Emerson adds.

"And if I don't?" He asks.

"You won't be coming out of prison, " Emerson informs him.

Brax and I leave the hospital, heading back home.

I unlock the door and help Brax inside, and on with his belt as I move around to the drivers seat and

"Take it easy, " I scold him lightly as he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Everything's going to be alright" He tells me.

And for the fist time, I truly believe that it is. I snuggle against him.

"Careful Rick," He hisses at the pain.

'"Sorry" I pull a sympathic face as he laughs at me. I punch him on the arm. I head in to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and some pain killers which I place down on the table as he reaches for the TV remote, switching over to a footie match.

"Where are you going?" He asks as I stand.

"To message Phoebe." I tell him.

Brax frowns. "Whose Phoebe?"

"A friend" I call back as I walk in to the room, I look around, thinking we would need our space when the baby arrived, but I wasn't sure how he would feel about leaving Casey and Heath behind.

"Brax" I head back in to the living room and he glances at me.

"Yep?" He asks, shooting me that cheeky grin of his.

I take a deep breath before asking my question. "How would you feel if we got a place together?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the length of the chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Andrew is put on trial for his abuse of Ricky. Will Ricky lean on her new partner?**


	16. Chapter 16

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. I enjoyed writing the moments between Ricky and little Casey. Don't worry about not reviewing as soon as it has been updated. Thank you for looking this over.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter and that it wasn't too long to read.**

 **Chapter is rated T due to the flashback, please don't read if you'll get easily upset.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 16. 

"I'm scared. " Ricky sobbed, while her and Brax were lying in bed together. The reason she was scared was that today was the day that Andrew would hopefully be sentenced.

"I know" Brax whispered back, he had taken the morning off work to come to court with her.

"What if they believe him over me?" Ricky fretted as she bit her lip. She was supposed to be in school today, but since none of her teachers or her mother knew about her pregnancy and she was feeling slightly ill, well, she felt feverish, so it wasn't exactly a lie, she had found it easy, Brax had told Heath to tell their teachers that she'd be in soon.

"They won't. " Brax tried to sound reassuring as he knew that, that was his role as her partner.

"Promise?"

"I can't " Brax shook his head at her. He kissed her forehead, before they got out of bed and Ricky headed in to the shower. She looked in the mirror and ran a hand over her head, seeing that her long blonde locks were no longer there filled her with anger. It wasn't that she was vain, but when she was surfing she loved getting her hair wet, and raking her hands through it as she stood on the beach, drying off. Brax had reassured her that it would grow back.

Ricky stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection, she had a black dress on, and a pair of high heels. She needed to look presentable. She reached for her make up bag and unzipped it getting her foundation, concealer, and mascara. She applied her concealer first, waiting for that to dry and then she applied her mascara with a hint of lipstick.

"Ready?" Brax asked, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I guess" She replied as Brax handed her his cap again, knowing that she wouldn't want to face a court room with a bald head.

"Come on" Brax slung his arm around her shoulder, as they left the room, walked down the stairs and sat in the living room. Brax come in a few minutes later and she stood up, walking in to the hallway, opening the door and walking down the steps. Brax unlocked his car and the couple got in, driving to the court. The drive was quiet, apart from the glances Brax stole at his partner. Finally, they arrived and Ricky took a few deep breathes before pulling the door handle open and getting out of the car. Brax took her hand and they started walking in. Brax explained that that Ricky was due to give evidence. The man nodded, stood up and led them both to a room. They sat down on a bench. Stood when the judge come in, wearing a black cloak and a wig.

"I now call Erica Sharpe to the stand" Said the judge, she was a woman, something which Ricky was relieved for.

Ricky stood up and took a deep breath before walking in to the witness box. She took a few slow steps as her legs felt like jelly.

"Can you tell us in your own words what he's done to you?" The judge asked.

Ricky was quiet.

"Miss Sharpe?" The judge asked.

 _"Your worthless, Ricky"_ There it was again, the unwanted voice she was desperate to get rid of.

"Miss Sharpe?" The judge asked, again.

Gathering her thoughts, Ricky began to speak. "He first burnt me with a spoon, because I was late with his tea, because I was working after school. It left a mark on my hand. The next day, we went to the beach, we were arguing. He grabbed me and flung me in the water. My now partner, pulled me out before taken me to hospital. He raped me. He then shaved my hair off. "

She heard audible gasps as she removed Brax's cap from her head. She stared out in to the gallery where Brax was sitting, sending her reassuring smiles as he listened to the horror she'd endured.

"Please step down, Miss Sharpe, " The judge asked.

After a quick break, where Ricky and Brax had sat on the bench, drinking coffees that Brax had brought from the vending machine, it was time to go back in.

Ricky grabbed Brax's arm. "What if he gets off?"

Brax shook his head, holding the door open for her.

Andrew was led in to the dock while the judge started to speak:

"Your actions towards Miss Sharpe have left her frightened and unable to move on with her life. For that reason, I sentence you too 5 years imprisonment."

Brax smirked, glad he was out of their lives for good.

Ricky wept in to Brax's arms as he held her tightly.

The young couple left the court room, as they watched Andrew be thrown in to the back of the van. Brax growled at him as he led her to the car. He unlocked the car, letting his partner climb in to the front. Brax started the engine, driving home. Arriving outside his house, he cut the engine to see that Ricky had fallen asleep. He shook her gently and she stared at him. Brax lifted his hands in a forgiving gesture.

Unlocking the front door, with the keys Brax had given her, Ricky went straight up to bed, as she was tired. She wiped her make up off, as tears fell down her cheeks, Brax sat on the edge, whispering soothing words in her ear, she shook in his arms.

"Shh, Rick, "

Ricky screamed.

"Rick. " He knelt down in front of her as she put her magazine down, which she had decided to read in a bid to calm down.

"Yeah?" She asked, quietly, wondering what he was going to say.

"I can't move in with you, as much as you need me, Heath and Casey need me too. " Brax told her.

Ricky looked up at him, she had hoped he would say yes, a fresh start for both of them. Her house with Andrew was on the market, awaiting sale, there were too many ghosts for her there, she needed to make new, happier memories, hopefully with the baby on the way and her new relationship with Brax, she could.

"Maybe when I turn 18. " Brax suggested.

Ricky nodded, that was a year away.

Brax lifted her chin. "We'll be fine" He said, kissing her lips, gently.

Casey then come bounding in to their bedroom, holding a letter. He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Brax, it's sports day soon" He whispered, handing him a letter from his teacher, "Will you come and watch me?"

Brax ruffled his brothers hair. "Course I will mate"

Casey smiled as he left the bedroom.

Ricky spoke then. "It's like your his dad"

"I've had to step up and be there for them"

"Must face been tough" Ricky said, sympathetically.

Brax shrugged his shoulders, speaking quietly. "At times, it's felt like I was Case's dad"

"In a way you were" Ricky said quietly, matching his tone. "Putting aside your dreams"

"Will you just shut up, Ricky, you don't know what it's been like" Brax suddenly snapped at her, his eyes clouding over in frustration.

She stared at him, tears filling her eyes as she fled the house.

Brax couldn't believe he'd just said that. Of course, she knew what it was like. Andrew had battered and humiliated her. And now, he had some apologising to do.

Finsing her at the beach, she was sitting on the sand, staring out at the sea. He sat down near her, and was quiet for a moment or two, before he spoke.

"Look, Rick, I was out of order before, I'm sorry. "

Ricky shook her head. "It's fine, Brax. I'm going to stay with Phoebe for a while. "

"You don't have to do that. " Brax told her.

Ricky nodded. "I think I need some space. "

And Brax watched her go, thinking that some space could be good for them. He followed her home, where she was taking her clothes out of her wardrobe and putting them in her bag, before she opened her draw and placed her camera beside her clothes, she wasn't packing everything as staying at Phoebe's was only temporary, just some clothes and laptop and camera.

"I'll drive you. " Brax said, picking up his keys and wallet.

Ricky gave Brax a small smile as they both looked at each other, before Brax lifted her bag off the bed, not that she should be lifting heavy things in her condition. They walked down the stairs and Ricky waited for him.

Brax put her bag in the back of the car and Ricky got in to the front.

Ricky rang the doorbell, waiting for her new friend to answer the door.

"Welcome, Ricky. " Phoebe threw her arms around her friend as she placed her luggage down by the door.

Ricky laughed quietly. "Hey Pheebs"

Phoebe cooked them dinner that night, it was lagsana with a side salad, for drinks they had water.

"I'll wash up, " Ricky offered, giving her new house mate and friend a break, as she had cooked.

After she'd done that, she headed to the room Phoebe had said she would be staying in. It had a bed, cream walls, chest of draws, a mirror hung on the wall. A beep chimed on her phone and she opened it, it was a text from Brax.

 **"Night, "**

 **"Night Brax"** She replied as she put her phone on the side table. She pulled the duvet around her closing her eyes as she tried to push the days horrid events to the back of her mind.

 _Ricky's nightmare_

 _She was back in her house with Andrew trapped in the living room, trapped between his knees, Shaking and pleading with her boyfriend and briefly wondering why she had got with him. He had charmed while doing some work on her mothers house, she had needed the roof tiles sorting out. One day, Julia had to go out, leaving a then 14 - year old Ricky at home, on the Saturday afternoon. She was in the living room, on her laptop, when she had a knocking on the door. She looked up._

 _"Hey, love, I couldn't get a cup of tea, could I?" He asked, looking sweaty under his grey vest top._

 _"Yeah, sure. " She replied, moving off the couch and in to the kitchen. The unnamed man followed her._

 _"What's your name?" He asked._

 _"Ricky, " She replied. "Yours?"_

 _"Andrew" He replied, brushing his hand through his hair, which Ricky had seen was brown and mattered, in a good need of a wash._

 _"Would you like to come out with me?"_

 _"OK"_

 _Their first date was, at the cinema, they'd been to see "Baywatch" Andrew had been a gentleman, opening doors for her and carrying her popcorn,_

 _"You know who you remind me of" Andrew told her as the film had finished and they were walking out._

 _Ricky shook her head. "No. "_

 _"Pamela Anderson. "_

 _Ricky laughed, quietly, she knew that Pamela was a successful model and actress._

 _"It's the blonde hair. " He said, reaching out and wrapping a strand of hair around his finger._

 _After weeks of dating, they'd brought a home together, Andrew's names on the deeds, something told Ricky they were moving too fast, but although she had been on a few dates, they never lasted._

 _She remembered her first taste of something going wrong. She had spent the day with one of her girl friends, a girl called Denny, they'd gone shopping as Denny was excited that her boyfriend was going to ask her out._

 _"Out." She replied, hanging her bag up on the banister._

 _"I don't believe you. "_

 _He had his hands tightly around her neck, choking the life out of her. She had tried to fight back, by punching him in the stomach, but he simply laughed, knocked her hands away as he continued to choke the life out of her. Stepping away he laughed as he left the broken body of his girlfriend lying on the carpet._

 _End of Ricky's nightmare._

Ricky screamed, waking up her friend, who made a decision to get the one person she knew her friend wanted. Thrusting her feet in to a pair of Ugg slippers, she left her room, walked quickly down the stairs, slipping out of the house.

Phoebe ended up outside the Braxton home, she started banging on the door.

"What the hell?" Brax said as he opened it and saw the brunette, standing in pj's on his doorstep.

"Ricky's screaming and I don't know what is wrong, " Phoebe said in a rush, desperate to get her words out.

Brax nodded, grabbed his coat and put it on, before leaving the house, following the brunette back to her house, Phoebe opened the front door and Brax made his way up the stairs. He

"Hey, Rick, it's ok, " Brax whispered, rubbing her arms.

"I was scared, " She whispered as she buried her face in to his chest. "I thought he was..."

"It's going to take time, "

Ricky nodded as Brax stroked her hair. Before getting up. "Don't. "

"I have to get back to Casey. "

Ricky nodded, knowing that she couldn't have his attention all the time. Brax turned to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll come in the morning. " Brax promised her.

Ricky nodded, pressing pillow to her face, as it still smelt of him. Brax left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He just hoped that Ricky's nightmare was over and they could get on with being a couple, preparing for the birth of her baby.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky and Brax attend her second ultrasound. I've already started to write the next chapter, so I'm hoping it won't be too long.**

 **Can I ask what you guys would like Ricky to deliver in this story? I'm thinking of letting her have a little girl as most of the stories in which she has delivered, have been a boy, so I'd be interested in what you guys thought she should have. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I'm also glad he got 5 years, means he can't terrify the young girl any more. Ricky will have a good friend in Phoebe, I enjoy writing their friendship in my stories. I hope her scan goes well too.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, glad you loved the chapter. Andrew did indeed deserve that sentence.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and thanks for looking the chapter over. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing Ricky's flashback, I love the care and support Brax gives Ricky as well. I enjoy writing scenes with Casey as a young boy, which is a first for me, but glad you found the scenes with Casey and Ricky cute. Thank you for making a choice on what she should have, that's really helpful.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 17. 

Ricky woke up to her phone beeping. Sleepily, she reached for it and unlocked it, she had a series of messages from Brax. Curiously, she read the first one.

 **"Are you ready?"**

 **"For what. "** She typed back, wondering what he was getting at.

 **"Your scan?"** Brax replied, worried slightly that she had forgot.

 **"Oh. "** Ricky replied, she put a hand on her tummy. She got off the bed and headed in to the bathroom and picked up her make up bag, she could see from glancing in the mirror she looked pale. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, before applying some make up. Looking through her wardrobe, she decided on clothes that were loose but comfortable.

 **"I'll come and pick you up,** " Brax replied.

Brax knocked on the door and Ricky answered it.

"Good luck " Phoebe shouted after her.

"Thanks Pheebs " Ricky called back, getting in to the passenger side of Brax's car.

Nate applied the sticky substance to her belly and then placed the probe on her stomach as he moved it around on her stomach; the gel was cold and the young girl winced as it hit her stomach.

"Your baby is a size of a raspberry, " Nate told her.

Ricky nodded, she was looking forward to meeting her baby.

"Any questions?" Nate asked.

Ricky nodded her head at the doctor as she thought about what she was going to say. "I noticed blood. "

"It could be spotting, it's normal in early pregnancy. " Nate informed her.

Ricky nodded, as she glanced at the screen, her eyes filling, but she found they were happy tears, she would protect this tiny baby.

"Hey, " Brax said, taking her hand and stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

Nate handed her some tissues. Ricky took them and wiped the gel off her stomach.

That afternoon, Ricky and Phoebe drove in to town. Phoebe drove Ricky's car in to town as she could see that her friend was exhausted.

"How did the scan go?" Phoebe asked, as she drove in to the space.

"It was fine. "

"Would you like a boy or girl?"

"I don't mind as long as it's healthy "

Phoebe nodded and smiled at her friend.

Ricky had no idea what she needed for a baby. She had made a list, but it didn't have much on it, she didn't have much money either, only what she had saved from her photography jobs, but it wasn't much as she hadn't done anything professionally for a while, she had just took her camera out for days at the beach with Brax and Heath but she knew when her baby arrived she would take a couple. She opened the car door as did Phoebe and she handed her, her car keys back.

"Where to first?" Phoebe asked.

Ricky unzipped her handbag and dropped her car keys in. "Mother - care?"

Phoebe linked her arm through Ricky's as they made their way through the car park to the lift and Phoebe pressed the button. The shops were located on level 1. They stepped in to the lifts as the doors closed behind them. The two girls were quiet as the lift travelled up and when it opened, they stepped out and headed in to the shop.

"Erica?"

Ricky turned around at the sound of someone calling her name.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Erica, take the hat off, it looks stupid indoors. "

"Mrs Sharpe, why don't we get a cup of tea. " Phoebe suggested, seeing the tears, in her friends eyes.

Mrs Sharpe ignored Phoebe, directing her question to her daughter. "Where's Andrew?"

"He's in prison!" Ricky suddenly shouted, unable to stop herself.

"Why?" Julia asked. "He's a nice lad. "

Ricky ran, she couldn't take it.

Julia ran after her daughter, grabbing her by the arm. "Don't walk away from me, when I'm talking to you, Erica. "

Ricky pulled her arm away as her mum noticed.

She didn't know where to start. Well, what could she say? _"_ Oh, by the way mum, the man I invited in to our lives, has been abusing me for months. He's shaved my hair and raped me. "

Except, by the horrified look on her mum's face, she never said that quietly.

"I'm so sorry. " Her mum told her. "That's way you wear the hat. "

Ricky nodded, slowly. "I'm fine, Brax has been helping me "

Julia frowned. "Whose Brax?"

"His name is Darryl Braxton, but he prefers Brax. He and his brother have been helping me. " She took a deep breath as she stood up."I also found out I'm pregnant. Your going to be a grandma. "

She shook her head. "Pregnant at 15. What are people going to think?"

"I don't care. I'm happy and I'm going to give my baby a life that I never had. "

"I give you everything you wanted. "

Ricky sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. "

Juila reached for her daughters hand and squeezed it, as they both looked at each other, taking her hand from her daughters, and reaching inside her bag and pulling out a was of cash and pushing it over to her daughter.

"I can't take that"

"You can"

Ricky put the money in her purse, and hugged her mother, "Thanks mum"

"Your welcome"

After mum and daughter had pulled out of the hug, they went their separate ways, Ricky feeling bad for abandoning her friend, she text Phoebe to say she was sorry. And then went to the car park and unlocked her car. She sat in the drivers seat for a few moments, she selected a new message:

 **"Can you collect the cot?"** Ricky text Brax.

 **"I'll fix it up for you. "** Brax offered, replying.

 **"Thanks. "** She replied.

 **"No problem."**

Dropping her phone in her bag, she put her belt on and started the engine.

"Brax" Ricky called as she walked in to the house.

"He's next door Rick" Heath informed her.

"Cheers mate" She said as she left the house, heading next door, she knocked on the door, as she seen Brax walk towards the front door, he opened it and she stepped inside.

"What's this?" She asked, she'd never seen it before.

"It's a studio flat. I thought me and you could move in, this way we have our own space, but Casey and Heath are close by" Brax told her, as it came with the house, as an extra add on, it meant the young couple, didn't have to pay a mortgage or rent.

Ricky nodded, it seemed like a perfect plan. She looked around; the walls were painted a cream colour, there was a couch, and a table, but apart from that, the small flat seemed empty.

"Where's the furniture?" She asked.

Brax got his wallet out of his jeans and handed it to her. "I thought you could go shopping. "

At the word "shopping" Ricky burst in to tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Brax said as he folded her in his arms.

"Nothing."

"Tell me"

"I seen mum ŵith Phoebe today, she asked where he was, I couldn't take it. I snapped and told her everything. She looked so angry, Brax"

"He can't hurt you any more, Rick " He told her.

"I know, but I'll never forget "

"Well, you can make memories, that will soon be good memories."

Ricky gave Phoebe a hug. "Thanks for everything. "

"Anytime. " Phoebe smiled as the two girls broke apart, she'd miss having Ricky in the house. She left the house, leaving the young couple alone.

"Do you want to come to Casey's sports day with me?" Brax asked as they both lay on a mattress that he had dragged in from his bedroom, his duvet over them both.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Ricky asked, she didn't want to intrude.

"Nah. "

Ricky rested her head against her boyfriends as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Ricky's nightmare.

 _It was her worst nightmare, but it looked like it was real. She had gone to the police about her abuse, but Andrew had got there before her and told the officer, Sergeant Emerson, his twisted version of events, that he had been abused by his partner, so when Ricky had got to the station, the officer had asked her for a word and within minutes, she had been placed in handcuffs. She had tried protesting that she was the victim here, but they didn't believe her, she was dragged from the room and taken to a cell for the night. She didn't get much sleep that night as she lay on the narrow bench, her big bump not leaving her much room to get comfortable. She was awoken early the next morning by an officer and taken to an interview room._

 _At 7 months, she went in to labour, an officer come in to her cell and escorted her from the cell._

 _This wasn't how she had imagined giving birth. She had imagined she would be in a hospital bed, Brax by her side, holding her hand, telling her everything would be alright, instead she had been transported to the prison van in shackles, two prison guards keeping her up the arms and she was thrown in the back of the van. The force of the throw startled her and it shot a wave of pain through her tummy, she was desperate to soothe the pain she felt, but she couldn't, because she was shackled._

 _The ride to the prison was bumpy and she bumped her head, against the wall. When the van stopped, she was pulled out and with two guards holding her by the arms, as she was escorted to the hospital room. She had hoped that the officers would give her some privacy, but she found they weren't allowed to leave, in case she tried to escape._

 _Even though she'd asked for gas and air in her birth plan, the officers took no notice of her and she was forced to go though the painful contractions on her own, without Brax by her side, tears rolled down her cheeks,_

 _She didn't get to hold her baby that night, as, as soon as it was born, she was re -shackled, and taken back to her cell. She curled up on the bench and stared up at the ceiling as she replayed her lonely birth._

End of Ricky's nightmare

Ricky screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, her hand touching her stomach, seeking reassurance that her baby was safe in her womb.

Brax stroked her the top of her head "Shh. What happened?"

"The police didn't believe me, I was arrested, I was handcuffed as I give birth, it was taken away from me" She whispered, she turned and buried her head in his shoulder, he was solid and that's what she needed.

"That's not going to happen, I've said I'll help you, I'm not going to leave you "

"What if I can't do it?" Ricky said, she didn't have any siblings, so she hadn't been around younger kids.

"No new mum knows what to do" Brax informed her.

"And how would you know?" Ricky asked.

"Because in Mangrove River, I had to help mum with Casey, Danny wasn't around. "

"Why do you call your dad, Danny?" Ricky answered, she was curious.

"Because he's not fit enough to be called dad" Brax replied, moving his hand to her stomach. Ricky yawned. "Get some sleep"

"Yes Brax" She replied, moving closer to him. Brax put an arm around her as she tried to get comfortable, it was not the most ideal situation for a young pregnant girl to be in, but at least she was in the arms of the man she loved. He wasn't going to abuse her and she knew that her baby would be loved by two supportive parents and she was proud to have a baby, even if it wasn't the best circumstances for her to be pregnant in, that she could love and care for. She slept peacefully for the first time in a long time, in the arms of her partner. Brax kissed her forehead as he pulled the duvet further around her, not caring if he was cold. Hs thick skin as he called it, would help keep him warm.

"Are you alright?" Ricky asked.

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

Ricky traced her finger over his scar. "Well, you know"

"I'm tougher than I look" Brax grinned. "I'm a River Boy, we aren't scared of anything"

Ricky laughed; resting her head on her partners chest as she realised .

Booting up her laptop, Ricky surfed the website and rested it on her tiny bump, as she ordered some baby - grows. She ordered some in white as she didn't know the gender of her unborn child, so they would do whether it was a little boy or girl, next she ordered a mattress for the cot, as well as some blankets.

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering baby items, "

"You've got a while yet, " Brax smiled.

"I know"

Brax moved the laptop out of her way, just as a notification popped up informing that her deliveries would be here the next day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for the length.**

 **Next chapter: Realising how strong the young blonde is, despite everything she's had thrown at her, Brax makes a decision in the hope of showing her what she means to him, but will she react in the way he hopes she will?**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is just a short update as I haven't touched this in a while.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review, and for checking this chapter over, I'm glad you like Brax's and Ricky's relationship in this, I enjoy writing it, she does need someone. Her mum doesn't seem supportive. I sometimes forgot that the boys were abused growing up.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. It's a shame that her mum isn't giving her daughter the support she needs. I think she needs to pull back from him, you'll see if she does in this chapter.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved the chapter, glad you thought it was nice that Julia, Ricky's mum, was mentioned. I feel sorry for Ricky as well.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 18. 

"Your doing what mate?" Heath didn't know whether to be concerned as he watched Brax get his wallet off the shelf where he kept it.

"I want to show Ricky what she means to me. " Brax told his brother. "You'd do the same. "

Heath nodded at him. The two walked out of the older one's room.

"Are you and Rick going to Case's sports day?" Heath asked.

"I dunno if she is, " Brax answered as they reached the bottom step.

As Heath was about to turn in to the kitchen, the doorbell rang, Heath answered it.

"Delivery for.." The delivery man checked the label on the package. "Erica Sharpe"

"Eh, yeah. " Said, Heath, holding his hand out.

"I need a signature" The delivery man said.

Heath signed his name on the electronic device that the man held out as Brax slipped out of the house, mouthing.

"See you later" To his brother as he got in to his car. He started the engine and used his sat nav to get him to where he needed to be.

Arriving he got out and walked confidently in to the shop, leaning his arms on the counter.

"I made an appointment. "

"Name?"

"Darryl Braxton"

The man nodded and told Brax to take a seat and he'd call him when he was ready.

"Darryl Braxton" The man called.

"There are risks." The tattooist told Brax.

"Mate I know, I've had some done" Brax told him, his first one had been painful, as he hadn't known what to expect, but afterwards, as he looked at it, he reflected that it had been a good pain.

"What do you want done?" The man asked.

Brax dug in to his jeans pocket and handed the man a piece of paper of the design he wanted.

The man studied the design on the paper. Before picking up his first tool and working on the design.

The man held up a mirror so that Brax could see his handiwork.

"Thanks mate" Brax told him as he left him the money he needed and a tip.

Whistling to himself as he headed to the car, he hoped that the young blonde would like it too. He drove home, and realised he was in an empty house. He guseed that Heath had gone for a surf. He went in to the living room, waiting for Ricky to return home.

Hearing her key in the lock, Brax pulled the sleeve of his top down.

"How was school?"

"It was ok, " She muttered.

"I have a surprise for you. " Brax told her.

"What?" Ricky asked, thinking back to the last time that Andrew had said that and that had ended up being a punch to her face.

Brax rolled his shirt up.

Ricky saw her name on Brax's forearm. Silence followed, which wasn't the reaction Brax was hoping for.

"Rick?"

Ricky jumped up, which didn't help the sickness she was feeling, as she fled the room, getting a tat seemed like a big commitment and she wasn't ready, for that kind of commitment from him. She ran down the stairs, texting Phoebe on her way.

 **"Are you free to meet? x"**

 **Course babe x"**

Phoebe and Ricky were catching up at the juice bar after Ricky's day at school, they'd seen each other in school, but hadn't had the chance to catch up as Ricky had spent her breaks on her knees vomiting in the toilets, it seemed this little person inside of her wanted to make her suffer.

"He did what?" Phoebe asked, her eyebrows raised.

"He got a tattoo of my name, said he wants to show me how much I mean to him "

"How do you feel about it?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know Pheebs, I need space. " At this, Ricky put a hand on her small bump. "I think I need to focus on myself and this little one for a while, "

"Good plan. " The other girl nodded.

"Now I just need to find a place to live."

"You could always come and stay with me again. The house is empty" Phoebe lived with her father, who was often away on business meetings, and so the girl was often left alone.

It seemed like a good offer to the pregnant girl. First, she had to go home, pack her things, explain to Brax why she had to go.

After finishing her juice, she headed back to Brax's house,

She hugged Casey. "Good luck at your sports day, mate" She whispered as she released him.

"Let me drive you. " Brax offered.

"It's ok, I can drive myself. " Ricky told him, her car was parked next to his in the garage.

"Not in your condition. " Brax told her, raising an eyebrow.

Ricky knew that he was right.

"Fine. " A small smirk graced her own lips, but alas her heart felt heavy, heavy that she was leaving three lads, who in a way had become her brothers.

Brax smirked as he walked out in to the hallway. He picked something up which was covered in grey paper.

"It's one of the deliveries you ordered " Brax told her, looking at her confused face.

"Oh, thanks" Ricky unzipped her bag and put it in, it felt light, so she assumed, it was either the baby - grows or the blankets, but she was going to wait until a few days until her delivery date to find out. She placed the keys Brax had got cut for her on the side table as she opened the door and walked down the steps, getting in to the passenger seat. Brax started the engine and put on the seat belt as Brax reversed out of the drive and headed to Phoebe's house.

"I'll look after her Brax" Phoebe told him, as she opened the door, she'd seen his car pull up outside.

Brax trusted her to as he knew the pair of them were close.

Brax hugged her as he took her bag inside.

Walking upstairs, to the bedroom that she had when she stayed over briefly, Ricky set her bag down on the bed and unpacked her pj's, before deciding to put them on.

"I'm putting a movie on, want to join me?" Phoebe asked her.

"Sure" Ricky stood up and followed her down the stairs and in to the living room, where on the table, she saw two bowls of popcorn.

"I think its what we both need. " Phoebe said, as she walked over by the TV where the DVD's where kept.

"9 months of pregnancy"

Ricky laughed, was it a conidence that her friend had it or had she been out and brought it?

Phoebe put it in the machine and picked up the remote before sitting down next to her and pressing play on the remote.

The two girls laughed their way through the DVD.

"I couldn't imagine being in that much pain" Phoebe said, glancing at Ricky, who'd gone white. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea" she added, seeing her friend wipe tears from her eyes.

"He or see won't have Andrew around"

"They'll have you, Brax, Heath. Whose the little dude with blonde hair?"

"Casey. "

"And Casey." Phoebe repeated. "You won't be on your own. "

"Thanks Pheebs"

A few weeks living with her friend, where she knew she would get no pressure, just a few happy memories, pushing out the bad memories, away from what that horrible man did to her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Casey gets upset by a letter about his sports day, can Brax comfort his brother before the big day?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, it's been a while, I wrote this a while ago, but forgot about it.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I'm glad hoy think that Ricky has made the right decision in staying with Phoboe, I think she needs time away from Brax too for a while. Plus, I enjoy writing their friendship. I'm glad that your looking forward to this chapter, I tried to make it as brotherly as I could.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this over. It was nice of Brax to get a tat as a form of commitment to Ricky, but she is bound to be uneasy, considering her past. I'm glad you thought it was lovely that her and Phoebe had some girl time, enjoy writing their scenes. You'll find out what upsets Casey in this chapter.**

 **DramaSoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 19. 

As the end of the school day was almost over, primary school teacher, Charlotte Dean, was handing out letters to children, to be signed by a parent or guardian, to make sure that their child was fit enough to partake in the upcoming sports day.

Darryl Braxton was outside the school gates, waiting for his little brother.

"Hey mate. " Brax greeted as he spotted his brother, holding his school bag.

"Where's 'eath?" Casey asked.

Brax had to smile at Casey's misspelling of his brothers name. "Heath's still in school mate" He took Casey's hand as they walked away.

Casey chatted about all the things that he did in school on his way home.

As they approached their house, Casey spoke again. "Brax's there's a letter in my bag. "

Brax, was unlocking the front door "Get it out for me when we are inside Case. "

Once the door was open Casey went inside and opened his book bag.

"Brax" Casey called, to his brother, who was in the kitchen, making his brother a drink. He picked up the cup and took it in to the living room.

Casey picked up the cup and took a slurp.

Brax took the letter out of his brothers hand and read it.

 _Dear parents or guardians,_

 _"Tomorrow is sports day for the students. We encourage our students to stay active by taking part._

 _Here are just some of the planned activities:_

 _A father and son race._

 _An egg and spoon race._

"Do you think daddy will be able to come?" Casey asked, a small smile on his face.

"I think he's working that mate. " Brax said, Casey didn't know what a horrid man Danny Braxton was, but Brax did and he was determined to protect his little brother.

"But I wanted him to do it with me. " Casey whispered, his voice full of sad tones.

Brax ruffled Casey's hair. "I tell you what, mate, what if I did it with you?"

"Yeah" Casey shouted, excitedly.

Brax smiled at his brother, before reading the rest of the letter, it said that it had to be signed to ensure that a child was fit enough. Heading downstairs to see Heath in the living room, his feet on the coffee table.

"Hey mate. "

"Why was Case yelling?"

"He wants Danny to do a father and son race with him. "

Heath scoffed. "He never came to ours. "

"Exactly. Which is why I said I'd do it. "

"It's not your responsibility . " Heath said. "It's mum's and dad's when they can bother coming home" Heath finished off bitterly.

"I feel like a dad to you two."

Heath stared at him, not expecting him to say that.

"If I could of taken your beatings, I would have. " Brax continued.

"Mate don't" Heath might have been younger than Brax, but he too remembered the pain.

 _Heath's flashback. _

_12 year old Darryl and 9 - year - old, Heath shared a bedroom, in the house that they lived in, in a town called Mangrove River, it was the weekend and the boys were in their beds, both boys were alone as their parents weren't in, this was normal, they were often left alone, Cheryl would be at a casino and Danny would be beating some poor lad to a pulp. It'd be up up Brax to make sure Heath had breakfast, before walking him to school. Bit seeing as it was a weekend, the two young boys decided to kick heaths football around the yard._

 _Heath kicked the ball a bit too high and it shattered the kitchen window, it was at that moment that Danny Braxton returned_

 _"which one of you idiots smashed the window!' He shouted, furious, this house had cost him a fortune._

 _"It was me, dad" Brax said._

 _Heath looked at him, not wanting him to get in to trouble._

 _"Get outta my sight, Darryl" Danny said, raising his hand to his eldest._

 _"Go on then" Brax spoke, he wasn't scared of Danny, not anymore._

 _"He's protecting me dad" Heath said, he could feel his brothers arm slipping around him._

 _"Heath heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he buried himself further under the duvet; unsure who the footsteps belonged to, they were coming closer and they soon stopped outside the door, they pushed the door open and stepped inside the small room._

 _Brax pulled back the covers on Heath to see his brother cowering in fear._

 _"Don't hit me. " Heath whispered, his voice pressed in to his pillow._

 _"I'm not going to hit you. " Brax told him. "I just wanted to see if your alright. "_

 _"Why does dad hit us?" Heath asked._

 _Because he's got nothing better to do than to take his anger out on his kids, Brax thought. He then looked down at his brother. "I don't know, mate. " He pressed a kiss to Heath's forehead, before gently lifting his brothers top to see what damage their "animal of a father" had caused his youngest. His back was covered in bruises, which were all painful looking._

 _He pressed his hand against his brothers back to hear his brother hissing in pain._

 _"Sorry mate" Brax said as he took his hand away. "Look, try and stay out of his way"_

 _Heath nodded as Brax stood, remembering his own bruises. They'd hurt for the first few days, but then fade, but the emotional scars lasted forever. Brax knew that if Danny touched Heath, Casey he'd kill him._

 _End of Heath's flashback_

Now, for Brax, that promise still stood, except that now extended to Ricky, as well.

"I'm hungry. " Said Casey, not taking his eyes off the TV, as all his homework was done, Brax let him watch TV for a while. When the programme he was watching finished, Casey looked at both brothers.

"Yeah so am I" Heath added.

Brax rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Pizza?" Heath said.

"You really should start eating healthy Heath "

"My body is a temple. "

"Alright, " Brax stood up and walked in to the kitchen, pulling open the draw where they kept the takeaway leaflets which come through the door. After the boys had picked what they wanted, Brax ordered it and was informed it would take half an hour.

Brax signed his brothers permission slip and put it back in his school bag.

The doorbell rang and Heath dragged himself off the sofa to answer it.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Your pizza's"

"Thanks mate"

"10$ " The delivery boy said and Heath was reminded of Brax, who wore a uniform as he washed pots and pans in the local restaurant.

Heath handed the delivery boy the money and carried the steaming boxes in to the kitchen. Brax got the plates while Heath poured the drinks and when they were ready the two boys went in to the living room.

After the three boys had enjoyed their pizza's together, Brax sent Casey to bed, early, making sure that he was well rested for his big day.

"Night squirt. " Heath said.

Brax looked at Heath. "You really shouldn't call him that. "

"He knows I'm only joking. " Heath said as Casey walked from the living room, up the stairs and after brushing his teeth in the bathroom, went to his bedroom and put on his pj's which were blue and white with stripes on them.

"Night Case" Said Brax as he tucked his brother in tightly. He kissed his brother on the forehead, before switching out the night.

"Brax?" Casey whispered.

"Yeah mate?" Brax questioned, turning to face him.

"I love you"

"I love you too mate" Brax smiled as he turned out his light and then he headed to his bedroom, before picking up his phone and selecting a new message. He started writing.

 **"Are you coming to Case's sports day?"**

He then deleted it, figuring if she turned up, she turned up, today it was about spending time with his brothers, who he feared he'd been neglecting. He headed back down the stairs, and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cupboard and poured it in to a bowl before picking it up and taking it in to the living room.

"Pick a DVD " Brax told Heath.

Heath knelt down where the DVDS where kept and pulled one out and pressed "open" before putting it in. He joined his brother on the couch and put his feet up as the adverts started playing on the screen, but he fast forwarded through them and soon the two were munching on popcorn and laughing as zombies got their heads chopped off and blood poured out of the zombies. After the movie was finished, Brax put his arm around his brother's waist as they left the living room, heading up the stairs, Brax checking on Casey, before he went to bed, the young boy had thrown his duvet off him. He placed it back over him, before moving some hair out of his face. He headed to his own room, stripping off and catching sight of his tattoo in the mirror, her name stared back at him, a constant reminder of his way of declaring his love for her, maybe one day she'd come round, he just had to give her time.

Pulling back the covers, he got in to the bed, dreaming of his own sports days. He'd been excited, looking for his father in the crowds, but couldn't see him, he'd won a medal for the 100 metres distance and had been excited to show his dad and mum his medal, he'd ran all the way home, his legs aching, but as he opened the door, he'd been saddened to discover that neither parents were in. His medal had pride of place in his room. Glancing over at his windowsill, where the medal lay against the window, he shot a reminisce smile, before closing his eyes.

In Casey's room, the young boy was tossing and turning, whimpering and eventually falling in to a restless sleep.

 _Casey's Dream_

 _It was sports day for Casey, and he was now excited of the chance to have some fun at school with his mates. Dressed in his PE kit, of white shorts and tee - shirt._

 _Casey was competing in the egg and spoon race. He lined up with a few of his friends as the teacher handed out the spoons, before putting the eggs on them. The rules were: you had to get to the finish line without dropping the egg, if the egg dropped you were out._

 _As the teacher said "Go" the children were off, carefully balancing their eggs._

 _"Casey is too slow" one of the boys, who was further ahead than him, sneered._

 _Another boy, bumped in to Casey so that his spoon wobbled and then fell, smashing everywhere._

 _Casey looked down and to his horror, he was naked. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he ran off._

 _End of Casey's Dream_

He had to go and see Brax. Getting out of the bed and hoping that his big brother wouldn't be mad with him.

A little figure stood in the doorway, looking tired and rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter, mate?" Brax asked, sitting up and switching on the lamp.

"I-m s-scared"

Brax pulled Casey in to his arms, wiping his eyes and kissing his forehead. "You've got nothing to be scared of Case, just enjoy it, ok?"

Casey nodded.

"Good lad"

Taking Casey back to his room, Brax sat on the edge, until his brother fell asleep, as Brax got up to go back to his own room, the alarm clock on Casey's bedside table informed him that he only had a few hours before he had to go and watch his brother compete in his school games.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: It's Casey's sports day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over for me. I'm glad you thought it was a nice brotherly chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. I like writing Casey when he's sweet and innocent. I enjoyed writing Brax's and Heath's conversations as well.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed catching up with this story I'm glad you enjoyed the brotherly connection and I'm glad you liked reading the flashback, I like writing the scenes were Heath and Brax were younger. I'm glad you liked Casey's dream. Here's the next chapter and you'll find out if Ricky turns up.**

 **Sorry, it's been a while, I hit writers block.**

* * *

Abuse. 

Chapter 20. 

"Good morning Case" Brax walked in to his little brothers room, holding a glass of milk and a plate of toast, Casey couldn't go hungry today, he had a big day ahead of him. While Casey munched on his toast, Brax looked in the wardrobe for the clothes he was supposed to wear (the letter had requested all students wear their PE kit, which were a white top and shorts. )

Once Casey finished his toast, Brax sent him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then helped him on with his clothes. He went to the wardrobe and got out Casey's trainers before he put them on his feet, before Brax laced them up. Casey then headed down stairs, while Brax quickly got ready. He had a shave and brushed his teeth and put on clothes he didn't mind getting dirty, as he knew there was a chance he would be getting dirty. He walked down the stairs.

"Heath, feet" Brax said.

"Good morning" Heath said, ruffling his brothers hair, Brax scowled, he'd already brushed Casey's hair, wanting him to look smart on his special day.

"Come on Case " He added, making sure his brother had his water bottle.

"Good luck squirt" Said Heath, leaning lazily on the couch.

"Heath, you need to get to school yourself" Brax told him. "You don't wanna be late"

Heath rolled his eyes. "Want me to check on Ricky for you?"

Brax shook his head. "She knows she can text me, if she needs me"

Walking out in to the hallway, Heath grabbed his school bag and followed his younger and older brother out of the house, the older boy locking up and they all piled in to his car, Heath locking the door, before handing Brax his keys

"Now remember Case, it's not about winning or loosing, it's the taking part that counts" Brax said as he drove Casey to his school.

Casey nodded. "OK, Brax"

"Good lad" Brax replied as he pulled in to the school car park and cut the engine, opening the door and going round to Casey's side and holding the door opened, they headed through the school gates to see the playground was packed:

"Welcome parents and children to sports day" Said their PE teacher, Miss Jackson, a petite woman with brown hair.

Aunties, uncles, mans and grandads came to watch the pupils, Brax felt a pang that Danny nor Cheryl had bothered to show up, still, at least Casey had him, he reflected, as a blonde slipped in to the busy crowd, thinking that one day, this could be her child.

Our first event is the father and son race. Can the sons please line up with their fathers?" She requested.

Casey and Brax took their place at the start line as a piece of rope was tied around both of their legs.

"Go. " Yelled the teacher as the horn sounded.

Brax and Casey ran as fast as they could while they were tied together, Brax had his arm around Casey, supporting him, as brothers did, and soon Brax could see the finish line in sight, they were going to make it. The finish line was red with the words "finish line" in white lettering.

They burst through it as people cheered.

"Well done Case" Brax told his brother.

Next was the egg and spoon race. Casey lined up with the other kids from his years as the eggs were placed on the spoons and when the horn sounded, they walked as far as they could, without trying to drop the spoon.

He was almost at the finished line when another kid, jostled him and as a result, Casey's egg, wobbled and fell off the spoon, splattering on the floor. "Don't worry Case" Brax called out, seeing his brothers worried face.

"Now, it's time for the awards to be given out" smiled Miss Jackson, picking up her list. "Casey Braxton, you are our winner for the father and soon race. Well done" she said as she picked up a medal from the table behind her. It was gold on a red strap with the words "father and son champion"

Soon, the sports day was over, and Brax was driving them both home. Brax could see that Casey was happy with his medal, Brax made a mental note to get a box for the medal, so it didn't get ruined.

"Eath" Casey shouted excitedly as he raced in to the house, excited to show Heath his medal. Brax followed his brother in to the living room.

"Well done mate" Brax's eyes widened as he realised Ricky was sitting on the couch, one hand resting over her small bump, a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked, despite the fact they weren't together anymore, he still cared about her.

"Nothing" Ricky shook her head. "I just wanted to say well done to Case" She said, rubbing her belly, she looked exhsausted, Brax reflected.

"How did you know?"

"Heath text me"

"Don't lie Ricky, Heath's only just found out himself"

"OK, I was there"

"What?" He asked. "I didn't see you"

"I didn't want you too. Look Brax, I don't want to argue" She said, standing up

"How's Phoebe's gong?" He asked, following her.

"It's fine Brax" she sad, turning to face him.

"Good"

"I should go"

Brax nodded. "Take care"

Ricky nodded, repeating his words "Take care" as she kissed his cheek and then opened the door walking out lof the door while walking to Phoebes house, a hand oveee her bump. Brax walked back inside making a start on his brothers tea. Pouring pasta salad in to a pan, realising his brothers needed something healthy. When the meals were done, Brax took them through to the living room, placing them on the coffee table.

"Enjoy"

Watching his brothers tuck in to their meals, Brax went in to the kitchen to get his own meal.

"Come on, Case, bed" Brax told his younger brother.

Casey walked up the stairs and soon Brax followed him up, to see Casey in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Come on mate" Brax said, putting his arm around him as he led him to his bedroom. Brax got his brothers pjs out and placing them on his bed. Casey put them on while Brax pulled the covers back, watching as his brothers her climbed under them and he tightened the covers around him.

"Brax, I love you"

"love you too mate" Brax smiled as he kissed his brothers forehead. He stood up and left his brothers room. He walked in to his own, sitting down on the bed, and flicking through his photo album of when Casey was a newborn, and wondered how Casey would react to Ricky's baby when it came.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky's 8 week scan arrives.**


End file.
